Chronicles of the Morgan's Baby
by Gala72
Summary: Sequel to the story A Surprise Friendship. Thise will be short stories dealing with themes during Rory's pregnancy and the years after the birth... Each Chronicle should be either a one shot or just a few chapter... Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of the Morgan's Baby …**

**Author's note:** Well, this is a sequel to the story Surprise Friendship. Some of you seemed to be deceived that the story stopped there… I decided to write something that could be a one-shot or a series of independent stories all linked to the pregnancy and or their family life after the birth. So here is the first chronicle.

**First Chronicle : Do you want to know, part 1**

"Rory, we have to be there at 9 sharp, gotta get up Love!"

"Hmmmm" Rory answered still half asleep.

"Rory, Kitten, It is already 8 am. You've got to get up and get ready."

"Can we reschedule? I still feel like I am going to throw up."

"It's the morning sickness Kitten. It should start to lessen soon. It's supposed to be mostly in the first trimester. "

"How the Hell do you know Finn. Ever been pregnant?" Rory mumbled getting up from the bed.

"Very funny Love. You're such a sunshine in the morning lately." Finn answered leaving the bathroom all dressed and ready to go.

"And I know because I read the information the doctor gave us. For someone who keeps reading about everything, you should read these. Valuable information."

"You know I started it… but when I read I had to drink decaf. That was it for me… I don't want to know what else I need to cut from my life, Chocolates, fast food? Oh god…" And Rory ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"You know Kitten; we should cut on fast food and chocolates… I am starting to get love handles." Finn tried to lighten up her mood.

"If you know what is good for you Finn Morgan, you won't repeat this ever again. If you get love handles; then go more to the gym… I don't have an issue with the fast food nor chocolates. And if I can't have enough real coffee in me, I'd better have the next best thing."

"Don't worry Love, sex is safe, we can have as much as we want and we don't even need to worry for unplanned pregnancy." He said poking his head through the door and wiggling his eyebrows.

Rory threw him some clothing that was lying down. Deep down, she was smiling at his answer but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to know that yes, her sex drive was higher than normal. "Very funny Finn." Rory said and she was trying to put on her pants… "And for that, you're going to have to bring me shopping… I need maternity clothes… nothing fits me anymore. I don't understand, most people don't show that much before the 4th or 5th month."

She abandoned trying to find pants that would fit and settled on a dress instead.

"But you look so good with that rounded belly."

"You're just saying that because now people see that we are expecting and you can be a proud father to be." Rory said as she came into the kitchen and took one can of Ginger Ale with crackers.

"Morning Love…" He said kissing Rory as she sat down. "And Morning little one… you know we're going to get to see you in less than an hour." He added kissing Rory's belly as he did every morning.

"You are so cheesy Finn."

"I am not… I am getting my kid to recognize my voice… it says so in the books."

"Yeah, right, their ears might not be even developed at this point."

"But you're not sure… want to validate? We have the week by week in one of the books."

"So, the first ultrasound. Do you know if we could find the sex of the baby at this point?" Finn asked.

"Not sure. But do you want to know?" Rory answered.

"Don't you?"

"I mostly want to make sure he/she will be healthy. I am not sure if I want to know the sex."

"Wow, I would have expected you to want to know it, get everything prepared, the room, the clothes, choosing a name. All those would be easier if we knew the sex of the baby to come."

"Yes but this would be the only real surprise we get to have in life."

"Rory, Love, you don't like surprises. You always go out on me when I try to surprise you with something. I can't even hide our vacation destination from you without you sulking for weeks."

"It's so not the same thing… I need to know where I am going on vacation because I need to learn on the region and what we need to see."

"And yet, you try to make me believe that you do not want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Well, could be nice to keep on wondering. Anyway, nowadays there is no obligation to have a boy's room blue and a girl's room pink."

"Oh yes, I am not to paint a room green and then if it is a girl, have to paint again in pink."

"That wouldn't be a problem; Green is the new Pink anyway."

"What and Yellow is the new Blue? Must be a Gilmore thing… But we have to go… so we continue this later?"

"But what do we answer if we can know today?"

"How about we see when we are there if we have the choice."

"Fine by me."

Finn took both his and Rory's coat and they went to the elevator. The drive to the clinic was less than 10 minutes and both spent it in thoughtful silence. Arriving at the clinic, they sat less than 3 minutes before someone called Rory for blood tests and sat back very quickly.

As she sat down she turned to Finn and said: "There is a slight chance we can find out the sex but it might not be definite at this point in time. This is so exciting." Rory added suddenly feeling the excitement.

"And now you tell me you want to know, I thought it was the only real surprise nature offered."

"You know me Finn, I hate surprises."

"I know so what was that about this morning… you convinced me to wait for the surprise and now you want to know."

"I always wanted to know…" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Then why did you argue with me earlier." Finn asked trying not to get annoyed.

"Because you never fight me over anything anymore… you always give into anything I want… It's boring. Now I got to banter a bit. I missed it."

"You tell me you did this just to spite me and get into a bantering session."

"Yes."

"Oh you are so in… from now on; I am going to fight you fair and square when I disagree… no more special treatment for you."

"Oh come on Finny… it was fun."

"No, for once I was seeing the use of knowing what's to come and you fight me over it… you convince me and now you want me to give in again. No, we are waiting for the surprise."

"Did you know, Sookie knew all along the sex of her babies and Jackson didn't. I could find out and keep it from you."

"Oh no no no… either we both know or neither of us do… And I am voting for the latter now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, no more giving up because you are pregnant, I stay on my ground."

"Good, I won then… we won't find out before the birth."

"What? You won?"

"Yes, now we will wait for the surprise."

"You are so devilish when you want to if I hadn't married you I'd ask you right now."

"I love you too."

Finn kisses his wife just as they get called to the ultrasound room.

"So the first ultrasound. You are at 12 weeks and 3 days?"

"Hmm, yes."

While the technician was preparing his stuff, putting the gel on Rory's belly he explained what he would be doing.

"Perfect. We will be looking to find out if the growth of the baby is going as expected. We will take many measures and try to find major organs to make sure all is going as expected. Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, every day" Rory answered and squeezed Finn's hand as he was always the one reminding her to do so.

"And are you following recommendation, diminished coffee consumption, eating and sleeping as recommended."

"Humm-humm." Rory said blushing a bit as she knew she was cheating from time to time.

"Well, as a Gilmore coffee is a necessity so she is still taking a bit but diminished to one cup a day, usually." Finn added looking at Rory with a victory smile…

"Oh you so think you are getting back to me aren't you."

The technician looked up to the couple and raised his shoulder, figuring this was an inside joke.

"OK, you are ready to see the baby?"

"Yes" They both answered looking at each other before turning towards the screen.

"Here you go."

Rory and Finn were staring at the screen as the technician started the ultrasound. "There you go. Oh, did you know you were expecting twins."

"What? No, the doctor never said anything about twins… Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Well, then, here you go, you have one right here, can you see it…" He was pointing to a fetus on the screen where we could very well see the head, arms and legs. "And right here, you can see the head of the second baby. I should be able to get an angle that will give us a view of both." He then looked up at the couple still holding hands.

Finn had tears running down his face; he was staring at his wife smiling just like the day of their wedding. Rory was staring at the screen, not able to take her eyes off of it. Wanting to inprint the feeling she was having at that exact moment in time.

The technician did not want to disturb the couple so he gave them a minute during which Finn looked at the screen then his wife, then back at the screen until the technician finally said.

"So do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Hmm, we haven't decided yet… and this is enough of a surprise as it is." Finn answered still trying to grasp the reality of having not one but two babies at once.

"I can write it and put it in an envelope if you'd prefer so when you finally decide, you'll have the opportunity to do either."

"Kitten, we are having twins… right now I don't want to know anything else… we are having twins" and he passionately kiss her forgetting about the technician in the room.

* * *

So here you go… there will be a second chapter to this chronicle on the sex of the babies… shouldn't be too long before I publish it… Let me know what you think.


	2. Chronicle 1 : Do you want to know pt 2

**Author's note : I do not own Gilmore Girls...  
**

And here is the part 2 of the first Chronicles... I have a few more ideas but throwing ideas my way would also help...

**Chronicle #1 : Do you want to know Part 2**

… A few days later …

Rory was sitting at the breakfast nook in the kitchen. Drinking a glass of milk as, from whatever source she had found, might help her with her heartburn feeling. She never had those before she was pregnant. Now, they were a common occurrence, not every day but often enough. It was not 3 am and she knew she needed to get back to sleep. Her heartburn was not what kept her awake tonight though. It was that damn envelope. The envelope that was right there; on the fridge, held by a magnet. It kept nagging her. Today, she wanted to know. What the hell was she thinking before… waiting almost 6 month before knowing…? OK, from her reading on twins, it's more likely like 5 months… still 5 months was 22 weeks more or less, or 154 days… And the answer was just there, on the fridge, one small envelope away from her was all the knowledge she thirsted for. It was excruciating. What if she opened it and then glued it back closed…

As she finished her glass of milk she got up and went to rinse her glass before leaving it in the sink. She turned toward the fridge and was about to pick the envelope when she heard a voice.

"Rory, Kitten, what are you doing up?" Finn was walking toward the kitchen so she stopped her movement and answered back.

"I had a glass of milk. Heartburn again. Coming back to bed." She answered just as Finn was leaning in the door frame.

"Are you sure you weren't sneaking and decided to open the envelope." He said with a smile that was openly mocking her.

She blushed which gave her away. Finn knew her way too much for her to lie.

"Well, it is right there. The more I think about it, the more I believe you were right. It would be easier to know. We could start figuring out names, look for furniture and paint samples. Start to buy clothing, etc."

"Well, since we can't stay here with the babies, it is way too small, there is no rush for us to look for paint samples… we would need to look for a house first don't you think?" He answered walking toward the sink and getting a glass of water.

"What about clothing and gifts?"

"Kitten, we are not going to start buying stuff that we are going to box and move before being used. So we'll wait before buying anything."

"Oh! Like you are going to wait… Finnegan Morgan, I know you already bought enough stuff for two whole boxes… don't start on me with this."

"Hmm how do you know…? I never showed them to you." Finn had been certain that he had kept it hidden.

"Finn, I do go into my room from time to time. I found those boxes… by the way; those stuffed kangaroos are so cute."

"I knew you'd love them… Eileen sent them to me."

"I thought we had said we would wait to tell them…"

"Come on, you've told your mother?"

"Well, yes, she's the one that convinced me to take the test; I was not to hide the result from her."

"Well, I needed to tell someone too… since I couldn't tell my parents, they would have made a fuss and you would have known, and I couldn't tell Colin cause he'd tell Steph and then everyone would have known."

"That's ok… I told her too anyway… I had a few questions." Rory blushed again.

"Kitten, let's go back to bed now. It is almost 3:30, tomorrow is Friday and this week-end is when we will tell everyone. Let's discuss if we open the envelope in the morning ok?"

"Fine… let's go back to bed… but I don't think I'll sleep much more tonight…"

"Oh, well, maybe we can take advantage of this… I am all for helping you relieve a bit of that stress you know." Finn answered taking Rory in his arms from behind her and he started kissing her on her neck while continuing on their way to the bedroom.

The next morning, when Rory woke up Finn was already gone. She slowly got dressed, and headed towards the kitchen. She took a cup of the coffee Finn had prepared for her and started to prepare her breakfast. As she went to get something out of the fridge, she saw once again the famous envelope. God, she really would go crazy if that envelope stayed there… She picked it up and brought it with her. While she was finishing her breakfast she kept playing with the piece of paper. Hesitating once more… What if she did open it… she could glue it back together and act as if she did not know. Could she pull it off? Could she fool Finn? Probably not.

She finally gave in. She decided to boil water in order to open it without tearing the paper out. They did it in movies, it should be working. While she was waiting for the water to boil she heard the door open. Damn Finn… always was arriving at the worst moment. She put the envelope back on the fridge and headed toward the door.

"Hey you, what are you doing home this early?"

"Well, thank you Love, it is nice to see you too." Finn answered kissing her.

"You know what I mean; I did not expect you to come back from work at 10h30."

"Well, I am not back from work. I just went to the gym. You know with the way you kept me up part of the night, I did not get up before 9. Then I decided, today was a good day to stay home and cuddle with my lovely wife."

"That's sweet honey. But I need to drop by the office to pick up some stuff though."

"Ah! Couldn't it wait for Monday? Or maybe we could pick it up when we leave tomorrow to go at my parent's."

"Yeah, we could."

"Good. Now how about that envelope, still unopened?" He asked going into the kitchen.

"Kitten, why are you boiling water? Didn't you take the coffee? Did you start taking tea?" Finn asked, knowing very well Rory would not be caught dead drinking tea.

"Hmm, no, I just wanted to make some … instant oatmeal."

"Rory, we do not buy instant oatmeal."

"Alright, I almost opened the envelope. Yes."

"So you really want to know now?"

"Yes!"

"OK then, let's go… open it." He said giving her the envelope smiling.

"Are you sure you're ok with it?"

"Rory, Love, we can't argue like this for 5 months… if you want to know, so do I."

"OK then… " Rory tear the envelope and takes the paper that is folded inside.

She opened it. Read it.

"Finnegan Morgan! You're … Argh… what did you do with the real envelope. Did you already open it and found out before me?" Rory was angry now… She started sulking.

"Rory, Kitten, don't do this… I just hid the real envelope. We can open it together if you want, I didn't. I just wanted to make sure we would open it together."

"So… Where is it then?"

"In the freezer."

"Where?"

"In the freezer." Finn went into the freezer and got the envelope between packages of food, in the opposite side of where the ice cream was.

"I knew you would see it if I put it with the ice cream."

"You are so not funny."

Finn closed the freezer's door. He had the envelope in his hand. The real one.

"So are we really doing it now?"

"Do we really need to go through all this again?"

"You're right, here. Open it… I don't want you to accuse me. It is your choice."

Rory opened the envelope… she got the paper out. She looked at Finn, smiled at him.

"Finn, we are going to know the sex of our babies." She said and then she started kissing him deepening and he pushed her into him. Finn loved feeling Rory slightly rounded belly against him. God he loved his wife, Rory, his kitten, his love.

They broke apart; Rory turned around and settled her back onto Finn's front so that they both could read what the technician had written. She opened the paper.

Baby 1: Girl (70% positive)

Baby 2: Sorry I could not definitely see it.

"What? All of this and we are only half way there?"

Finn was ecstatic… "Love, we're going to have a little Princess Lorelei."

Rory turned around to look at Finn; she saw the pure joy in his eyes. He slowly bent down, kissed Rory's belly and started to talk to his babies.

"Hey little Princess, hey little unknown baby… it's daddy here. I am so happy you are with us now. We might not be the best parents you could have, we'll do lots of mistakes for sure, but we already love you so much." He kissed her belly. Rory started to cry hearing Finn talk to their babies. He was so sweet. He would be such a good dad… She put her hand through his hairs and decided to pull him and she gently kissed him. That kiss was sweet, tender, filled with love. He kissed her back but quickly deepened it.

They broke apart. "I love you Finn Morgan. " Rory said breathless.

"I love you Rory Morgan" He replied and took her into his arms and lead her to the bedroom.

They would need to wait to the next ultrasound before knowing the sex of the second baby… in the meantime, there was enough to do… find the name of the baby girl 1, find a home. Both felt that life was merely starting for them.

* * *

**Author's note :** Not sure if it is possible to be able to see one but not the other… I thought it would be fun not to have all answers at once… The next chronicle will deal with the announcement to everyone that does not know… up until now only Lorelei and Eileen know of the pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3 : Chronicle 2: We're Pregnant

**Author's note :** This chronicle is set soon after the first one. So Rory is more or less 3 months pregnant with twins. One is a girl, the other still unknown.

**Chronicle #2 : We're Pregnant!**

"I have to go shopping! I can't believe I already gained so much. This is not fair; I am going to be huge."

"Rory, you look beautiful, I could look at you running around naked all day." Finn replied as he was staring at his wife trying to find something to wear.

"That is what you say now. Wait until I am 8 months pregnant and, not able to tie my own shoes."

"We'll just buy you flip flops, it will be summer anyway. But no matter what, you'll always look sexy to me. And now, honestly, I just can't believe my luck. You are gorgeous and honestly, your breasts are so inviting." He continued on, getting up and taking Rory in his arms, caressing her and kissing her neck.

Rory could feel his hardened member and she turned around. He took it as an invitation so continued kissing her neck and going down until he reached her already larger breasts. He kissed them sucking lightly which had Rory moan in pleasure.

"Finn, are you sure we have time for this?" She asked but she did not want him to stop… pregnancy did make her libido higher than normal.

"So what if we are late… my parents will be so happy, they'll forget our late arrivals." And with that, he pulled Rory to the bed and they continued on making love once again.

An hour or so later Rory was back into her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear so that her bump will not be so much noticeable. They wanted to be able to tell everyone their news. They did not want for all to figure it out once she would take off her coat. She finally settled on a dress with empire waste and enough material that it would not show. When both were ready they headed out to their car and set out to Finn's parent's house.

Upon their arrival, Lilyann opened the door and greeted them.

"Rory! Finn! I am so happy you're here early. You'll be able to taste my try out recipes."

"See kitten, we even are early! We could have gone on a while longer." Finn said with a smirk.

Rory blushed.

"God Finn! You are worse than a teenage boy." Lilyann answered understanding their argument; she had after all spent a lot of time at their place the previous year, now she had her own apartment downtown.

"No, I am just lucky."

She looked over at Rory and suddenly said: "There is definitely something different about you today." She looked Rory over and tried to figure out what without success.

"Not sure what but there is definitely something. Now, Mom and Dad were visiting some of our hotels with Johnathan today in New York so they'll be here a bit later.

"Ok then, we'll go to the kitchen." Finn answered and the three of them headed toward the kitchen and both Rory and Finn sat on the counter while Lilyann continued doing some cooking.

"What are you doing now?" Rory asked "It smells so good."

"Ah! It is a Soufflé. It will be in one of my cooking class test. I need to do it flawlessly."

"How is it going, your classes?"

"Great… I should be starting an internship soon. I might go to France or could be here. I still am hesitating if I want to involve mom in my research. With her contact, I might be able to have any place I wanted."

"Would you like to have a place around here where your mother's pull won't affect the treatment you would have?" Rory asked.

"That would be great. With my name in this industry, it is hard."

"I might be able to convince Sookie to take you. She is a great chef."

Finn smiled. He had tasted a lot of Sookie's food and knew that Lilyann would learn a lot with her.

"Could you… I remember at your wedding everything she made was perfectly done."

"Let me call at the Inn, I think she is working today."

Rory picks her phone and dials the Inn.

"DragonFly Inn, Lorelei speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey mom!"

"Hi Hun, how are you guys doing? Everything is fine with the baby?"

"Yes it is. We went for the ultrasound on Thursday, I'll show you the pictures tomorrow… now we are at Finn's parents."

"That's not fair, I should see them first. I forbid you to announce anything I don't know."

"Mom, we will see you tomorrow. You had the scoop anyway so be content with that."

"Are you showing yet?"

"I can't talk about it now. You'll see tomorrow. I have a question though."

"Shoot, I am listening."

"Do you think Sookie would accept having an intern working with her?"

"You'd have to ask her but I would love to have someone helping her… we just lost one of her main guys."

"Is she there?"

"Yes, let me get her."

After a little while.

"Hi honey! So how are you going? And the pregnancy?"

"Mon told you? That is not fair… I should have been the one telling you."

"Hun, your mom is my best friend, being a grandma is huge for her."

"I guess… "

"So what's up?"

"You remember Finn's sister is studying in Culinary School in New York?"

"Yes, she is at a very prestigious school."

"Well, she is looking for an internship right now. A place she could work for the summer and learn from a real chef. Could you take her in?"

"Oh, I'd love to… if she is as good as her mom, oh, what we could do together. Could she meet with us, me and Lorelei sometimes soon. I was about to hire someone, this would mean I wouldn't have to. Ah it is perfect."

Rory put her hand on the phone and looked at Lillyann,

"Well, I think it's yours if you want it. They want to meet you though. Are you available tomorrow?"

"Well, yes, I was supposed to meet with my Boyfriend but I can reschedule."

"Your Boyfriend?" Finn asked suddenly feeling protective of his sister.

"Yes, we've been together for 1 month now." Lillyann mumbles knowing Finn will be pissed not to have heard first and met him.

"You have never mentioned him, and you are always at our place?" Finn asked while Rory was scheduling Lillyann's meeting with Sookie and Lorelei the next day.

"Yeah… but I did not want you to scare him off."

"Me scaring someone, come on Lilly..."

"Finn, you can be scary, the way you are overprotective of Lilly, admit it, you are upset you did not get to give him the third degree." Rory chimed in.

"Well, he needs to have it done. Dad is way too easy on guys. Remember the last one."

"Finn! I don't need to think about it. I was going through a phase. Emrick is quite different. He is Scottish, from a good family. Not rich like us but still enough for him to have gone to Oxford. And dad did not meet him yet. No one has except Anthony."

"He is already a College Graduate?"

"No he is on an exchange; he goes to Columbia right now. He's actually a friend of Anthony."

"Oh that can't be good… John is worse than I was."

"He is not Finn. Do you remember you at Yale?"

"Hmm, yeah, well… Be careful will you." Finn concluded.

Rory smiled seeing how Finn was protective of his sister. He will be a good dad. And right then they heard people coming in.

"Hello Finn, Rory, how are you guys?" Finn's mother asked coming into the kitchen. "It smells really good Lillyann, but I think they are ready…"

"Oh, you're right." Lillyann answered and went to the oven to get her cakes out of the oven. They were perfect.

"So we will have desserts." She said and she put them on the counter for cooling off and joined everyone in the family room.

They all talked about the business and everything else. After a little while Finn looked at Rory and squeezed her hand.

"Ma, Da, we have something to tell you guys."

Everyone looked at them intently.

"Well, we did not expect it this soon but Rory is pregnant, we are going to be parents." Finn went on.

Hearing this Finn's parents smile broadly…they knew something was up and were hoping for exactly this type of news.

"We're so happy for you guys… well for us too… more babies in the family and this time, they'll be close by. How far along are you? Did you get an ultrasound yet?" His mom asked very excited at the idea of finally having a baby she could see regularly.

"That's not all." Finn continued on getting everyone's attention. Rory just smiled at him.

"We did get an ultrasound this week. And as it turns out, we are expecting twins… "

Everyone congratulated them and asked them many different questions.

"Twins! Oh my god. This is such a good news." His mother said. Finn's father couldn't help but smile and just got up to hug Rory first and whispered a "Thank you for all of this and for making Finn so happy." She was about to cry. He then hugged his son.

"Still, how far along are you, since when did you know. Oh I wish we had called Eileen before you announced it."

"We will call her later; it is the middle of the night there. But that is not all; we know one is a girl, the other one, still unknown. We are 13 weeks in and everything is going great so far… except that Rory is cranky in the morning since she can't have coffee."

"I am not cranky!" Rory said and Finn looked at her with a serious glare.

"Well, yes, I am a bit impatient in the morning… I miss coffee so much."

"And now son, you'll have to find a new home won't you?"

"Well, yes, we need to start shopping for a new home. We had thought of staying at the apartment but now with two, I think we should buy a house. Anyway Rory is working from home and I can also work mostly from home."

"Will you be looking in New Yok?" His father asked

"We haven't discussed it yet."

Finn was wondering if Rory would like to live in a city as she was raised in a small town and she loved her upbringing… They would need to talk about it soon. He himself would have loved to have something a little away from the city but Stars Hollow, he was not certain.

The rest of the evening was entertaining… They talked about the babies to come, and of course a lot about how Finn was when he, himself was a baby. Rory had a blast learning a lot of things she still did not about her husband. Finn had been a turbulent boy growing up… always prone to get into trouble. But it was always meant to entertain.

When Rory and Finn got home that night, both were very happy of the way the family was embracing their new life. Both were tired and headed to bed directly. While Rory was cleaning up, Finn was already in bed reading. She came in wearing pj pants and a tank top that was now too tight on her stomach. Finn looked up as she approached.

"Finn, I really need to go shopping tomorrow before we head to Hartford. I can't continue wearing these, they will tear open soon."

"Nonsense, you look gorgeous but if you agree to buying one of those sexy babydoll, I am spending as much time shopping as you want Kitten."

"Finn!" She said as she was getting into bed.

"What? You are one sexy mama Love. Come here and I'll show you."

Finn started kissing her and pushed up her tank top as he knew one of her soft spot since her pregnancy was her breasts as they were more sensitive. Before continuing he kissed her belly twice and whisped "Now, little ones, I love you very much but tonight, I am focusing on your mother so please be nice to her."

"Finn…" Rory moaned as she wanted him back to what he was doing before.

Finn complied and took off her tank top completely and both were lost into each other, pleasing one another and reached ecstasy more than once during their night. They fell asleep the rest of the night cuddled together, Finn's hand over Rory's stomach.

The next day, they both woke up later than usual. Rory's morning sickness was now a thing of the past. They did not feel like cooking breakfast so they decided to go out and grab something on the way to the store. They ate and Rory appreciated the one cup of coffee she was allowed to when with Finn. She never told him that she did drink more sometimes. Hey, her mom drank it while she was pregnant with her and she turned out ok…

They went to some maternity clothing and Rory was awed with the nice clothes she found. She was expecting to look like a whale but so many of the clothing here made her look good. Sexy even, and Finn agreed. She also bought new brassiere as her old one were a bit too tight and in this department Finn was happy to help choose. She ended up with more than needed and she did get two nice nightgowns Finn did not see and he would surely appreciate them.

After 4 different stores, they had everything she needed. She had no clue how much her shopping spree cost as Finn paid for everything. At least two stores were high end type of stores; they had been referred to her by Eileen. They had something to eat before heading to Stars Hollow instead of Hartford. Rory wanted to change into one of her new outfit. Her grandparents would probably guess right away that she was pregnant but she did not care this time. It was about time everyone shared their enthusiasm.

They picked up Lillyann on the way to Stars Hollow and they would bring her to the dinner with the Gilmore. They had met her on a few occasion and they were fond of her. As she was approaching Finn and Rory's SUV, Rory realized she was not alone. She looked at Finn and smirked.

"Well, I guess you'll have your chance to scare Lilly's boyfriend."

"What?"

"Lillyann is not alone, see."

He looked over to his sister who was coming holding hand with a tall red headed guy. Both Rory and Finn got out of the car to meet with the couple.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?"

"Good Thanks" Rory answered before Finn could.

"I thought it would be time for me to introduce you to Kevin. Finn, Rory, this is Kevin my Boyfriend. Kevin, this is Finn my brother and his wife Rory."

Both Finn and Rory shook his hand. He seemed a bit nervous but still he looked straight into their eyes and his handshake was firm. Finn appreciated that he seemed genuine.

"It's really nice to meet you Kevin. Are you joining us?" Rory asked.

"No, sorry, I have some homework to do today. I was just spending as much time as I could with Lil here."

"Lillyann did he spend" Finn started to ask and Rory just looked at him with a mean look

"No Finn, he came this morning with breakfast. But if you want to know what we did…"

"Lillyann, please don't , to me, you'll be always Little Lilly so…"

"Hey guys, I think we should bet going." Rory said knowing the Kevin must be feeling a bit out of place right now and she needed to talk to Finn before he scared him off.

"Hmmm yes, you're right. Lillyann does have an appointment at the Inn."

"We'll wait for you in the car" Rory chimed in and pushed Finn towards the car so that they left some privacy for Lillyann to say goodbye.

When she came in, sitting in the back she said "So Finn, you weren't that bad."

"Lillyann don't push him." Rory answered.

"It's ok" He said… "It was not the place anyway… I'll have my opportunity."

"Finn!" Rory said defending her sister in law.

"Don't worry, I just want to make sure he will treat her right. So Lillyann, ready for this interview?"

"I think so… You, ready to let Rory's grandparents know you knocked her up?"

Rory laughed at her choice of word knowing Lillyann was only trying to make him see how overly protective he was.

"Well, Lillyann, we you are married, we have all the liberty to do whatever you want in the bedroom department… and they will be thrilled."

"You are probably right… And I know very well, you did not wait to marry Rory to how did you use to say 'fuck her brains out'."

Rory blushed now… But Finn burst out laughing.

"You eavesdropped a lot when you were younger didn't you. The only time I used this term is with Logan and Colin back when we were singles. "

"Well, you were not discreet so I think you can ease up on Kevin ok?"

"Don't worry… I think I'll like the guy. You should bring him home for supper some time."

"So, did you have time to tell the news to Colin and Steph?"

"Not yet, we were thinking of dropping by their place in Boston soon. Colin is almost done now so they might move back to the Hartford area."

"And Logan?"

Both Rory and Finn looked at each other.

"That is a little more delicate. I wish we could let him know in person."

"Well, what is keeping you to visiting him? You did a couple of times now haven't you?"

Rory answered that herself.

"Yes but there's always a bit of tension there. Now that Bobbie and Logan are married, it is not so bad but I think she feels that Logan still dreams of being with me. I am sure it is not the case but still, it is always a bit stressing there."

While she was saying that Finn was staring at Lillyann and nodding.

"What is your take Finn?" Lillyann asked trying to understand why he was nodding.

"Sorry Kitten" He started looking briefly at Rory "He does regret losing Rory. I think he will always do."

"That is not true… he might regret what we could have had but it would have never worked. I was destined to be Finn's." She looked over at Finn who looked back and smiled and he suddenly joined her hand on her stomach.

"So Lillyann did you think where you would stay while working in Stars Hollow?"

"No, I don't want to jinx it so I will see afterward."

"I could ask Luke if he rented the apartment over the dinner."

"No, no, no. My sister won't live in such an apartment!"

"You are such a snob Mr. Morgan. That apartment is completely fine. Luke lived there for a while. It is small but she would only be there for the time of the internship."

"It will probably do and I will get, what is it, the best coffee in the world every morning!" Lillyann chipped in.

"Oh I am going to be so jealous of you… "

They went on talking about Stars Hollow and Sookie. Finn was mostly listening of the stories he had already heard but realized how much Rory lightened up when talking about her town and the people in it. He needed to really consider moving there. And he knew he would fit in the community as he loved every time they went to the festivals. There was also the strong possibility that Colin and Steph would also settle in the area as Colin should be joining his father's firm in Hartford.

They arrived at the crap shack and as there was no-one there, they all headed toward the Inn. When they arrived Lorelei greeted them and hugged Rory.

"It's been too long. You can't keep her that long to yourself oh exotic one. I need to see my daughter more often now that she is pregnant!"

"Sorry Lorelei. We've been really busy lately… And it was not always me. She's been working a lot to finish some stories before her maternity leave. I barely see her myself." Finn answered.

"I doubt that… you look to smug for someone who would be not getting any." Finn smiled.

"How is it you know me so well. " He then added mock whispering "But you know, that is not my fault. Your daughter is needy now… I am exhausted."

Lorelei bursted out laughing and Rory blushed.

"Come one Rory, I know what pregnancy does to you… Hormones, there is nothing we can do about it."

"Would you stop talking about my sex life!"

"We are not talking about yours but about mine!" Finn answered.

"Enough about that, there are children around. Now what was it that I still don't know? Do you have the picture of the ultrasound? Do you know the sex?"

"Wow, one question at a time Mom. Yes we do have pictures, let us sit and drink something and I'll get around to that. And shouldn't you and Sookie talk with Lillyann. She came to meet with you guys."

"Yes! I almost forgot… Lillyann, come with me to the kitchen. Sookie is already there. She's going to show you around and see with you if it will work. I don't need anything I don't already know."

Lorelei brought Lillyann to the kitchen while Finn and Rory sat at a table in a somewhat isolated section. The dining room was empty since it was not yet open for the dinner meal. When Lorelei came back. Rory was holding some papers.

"Ho! Those are the pictures… give me that."

"No. Not yet. We need to talk first."

"Ok what? I promise not to spoil him or her dirty."

"Please, like I'll believe that? No, we had a surprise when doing the ultrasound. Remember I was saying that I was getting already bigger and you mention that was weird because you did not show at all until past the 4th month?"

"Yes, but we're not all the same…"

"Yes well, there was an explanation. You see… Finn and I are expecting twins."

"What ? Oh! I am so happy for you guys… twins. That is so cool."

"yes… now we know one is a girl, the other one is playing secretive."

"Ah… another Gilmore Girl to come…"

Finn smile at the thought his daughter could be just like Rory.

"Anything else you kept from me!"

"No, there you go… it is your copy…"

"Are you telling Richard and Emily tonight?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes, I am starting to show and I know they would be furious hearing from an outside source."

And they continued talking for an hour or so before Rory pointed out she needed to get changed. Instead of going to Lorelei's place, Rory changed into one of the vacant room and came down dressed up for an evening at the Gilmore's. Lillyann did get the internship and she talked with Sookie about new techniques and all that she had already learned. Both looked excited to work together. Finn on the other hand, had gone unnoticed by all the others. He went to look into town to see which houses could be for sale.

They then headed to the Gilmore's house. All ready for an evening of gossip about the Hartford elite. Once they were there, Rory started being nervous. Finn was reassuring her that her grandparents would only be thrilled at the news. Upon their arrival, Rory couldn't ring the bell. She was as stressed as she used to be when younger with her mom. Finn hugged her and whispered to her "They will be happy for us Kitten. Don't worry". Rory looked up at him and kissed him.

"Ah! You are so cute!" Lillyann said from behind. They had completely forgot they weren't alone.

Finn took Rory's hand and he rang the doorbell. The maid answered as usual and she took all their coats mentioning that Mrs. And Mr. Gilmore were waiting in the living room. All three headed that way.

"Rory, Finn! How was the drive? Lillyann, it is really a pleasure to have you join us for dinner." Emily said playing host as she knew so well.

Rory was so close to Finn that her grandmother and grandfather could not see her very well.

"Come on… take a seat. Can we offer you something to drink?"

"I'll have a soda." Rory said quickly

"And I'll have a scotch neat please."

"And you Lillyann?"

"Just a perrier water please."

Emily Gilmore provided the drinks to all and join them sitting in the living room.

"So your mother is late as usual! Do you know if she is coming at all?"

"Yes grandma she is coming but she was working at the inn today. She'll be here soon enough. In the meantime, Finn and I have some news we'd like to share."

"Oh, are you guys buying a property. It would be a good investment you know?"

"Well, we will buy a house but that was not the news. Grandma Grandpa, I am pregnant, Finn and I are to be parents soon!"

"Oh Rory! That is a good news. Will you now quit your job and stay at home? You know you'll need to be there for the kids."

"Grandma, I am not quitting my job. I will be taking a year off. Then I am going back to writing my own books. I might not get back to the newspaper. And you did not let me finish."

"There's more?"

"Hum, well, yes" Finn said as he could feel Rory tensing. "Rory is expecting, well we are expecting twins."

"Oh, Richard did you hear that. Twins. They are so cute wearing the same thing. Ho! This will make such beautiful pictures."

"Grandma, they might not even be same sex and I hate when people dress their twins exactly the same or with just the color to differentiate. Twins both have their personalities and we need to encourage them."

Then Emily came back with the fact she thought Rory should stop working altogether.

"But Rory, with two babies, you will not have time to work... don't you think you should stop right away, prepare your home for the kids to come and just be there for Finn."

"No offense Mrs Gilmore but Rory would go crazy staying home all the time and not do her own things. I will be working from home most of the time also so we will share responsibilities with the babies."

"NonSense, you are at your prime, you need to get involved in the business."

"Well, Our family business is pretty much running itself... we are involved because we like it but if we wanted we could all stay at home and do nothing. As for my own branch, well, we are still in development but I have associates that do most of the work already and I am just having fun supervising it. Which is something I will easily do from home."

"You kids amazes me with your outtake on your life and the way you think you can do anything."

On that Lorelei arrives with Luke and their kid.

"What can they do that is so amazing?"

"Everything... work, raise children, support their husband, represent their families."

"Oh, that conversation... Mom, you know Rory will continue working, she studied for it, not to meet a rich handsome husband, which she still got by the way."

"Thanks Lorelei, I always knew you had a thing for me..."

"Both of you should have a comedy show." Emily said toward Lorelei and Finn.

Rory and Luke smiled as Emily was right, Finn and Lorelei did have the same type of humor.

Lillyann was a silent observer of all that conversation and was glad when the maid called to announce dinner was ready. The rest of the evening was spent in more or less the same manner. Emily pushing even once again that Rory reactivate her DAR membership and get involve once again. Lillyann who had no idea what the DAR was about asked about it and could not believe, with the answer she got, that Rory had ever dropped out from Yale once. Lilly asked more question in the car coming back that evening about Rory's relationship with her grandparents... Finn in order to illustrate it reminded Rory of the Yale Male party and Lillyann had a blast hearing about Finn's reenactment of the "Passion of the Christ". It was a side of her brother she had heard about but never saw in action.

A couple of days later, Rory was able to get Stephanie on the phone they agreed to meet, the two couples at a restaurant in Boston. Rory needed to tell her dad so it would be like killing two birds with one stone.

They met with Christopher, his new wife and Gigi and as expected Christopher was happy for his daughter and son in law. They did not meet very often so it was less emotional than with most of the others. But he was genuinely happy for them and Rory knew if she needed anything, he would be there. After the afternoon they headed to the restaurant where they were to meet with Colin and Stephanie. They arrived early which was what they wanted. She was now in her 14th week and anyone that knew her would know she was pregnant at the first glance. When Steph and Colin walked in, Rory and Finn smiled broadly at the couple and Finn got up shaking hands with Colin while Steph kissed Rory's cheeks, after the greetings, they all sat and started to talk about what was currently going on in their respective lives. They had been meeting regularly but as of late, Colin and Stephanie had been too busy, they actually hadn't seen them since the holidays. Stephanie was busy with work and preparing her marriage. Rory was to be the maid of honor. Colin was preparing his last exams on his masters. After ordering their food, Finn poured the wine in Colin and Stephanie's glasses and he poured his before putting back the bottle on the table.

"Finn, you forgot Rory, if we want to toast, she also needs wine in her glass"

"Don't worry Steph, once again I can't drink so I'll toast with my 7Up."

"Sick again? Wow, last time I saw you, you were sick... What is this guy doing to you since you've been married... God is marriage making you sick?"

"No Steph, well... we could say Finn did something..."

"Oh! Oh! Are you? This is so perfect! Already though?" Stephanie asked making sense of it all and very excited about the news Rory might be pregnant.

"Yes Steph, Rory is"

"What ever are you talking about guys?" Colin asked still trying to understand what the hell they were talking about.

"Well, mate, do we have to spell it out? Or maybe you did not get the talk about the birds and the bees..."

"What does sex have to do with Rory not able to drink?" And as he said it, it hit him.

"You already knocked her up?" He said with a huge smile looking at Finn.

"Well, I wouldn't use that term for what we did but yes, Rory is pregnant and we are expecting not one but two little bugger." He answer with pride showing in the way he looked over Rory.

"You are having twins? Oh I always wished to have twins. How far along are you?" Steph asked towards Rory while Colin congratulated Finn.

"I am now 14 weeks."

"And you never told me... I though we were best friends. I made you maid of honor! Oh my god. Rory, your dress, get up now." Steph said with a bit of panic.

Rory got up and Steph and Colin saw what had eluded them earlier, Rory had a nice rounded belly showing. She was not huge, but it did show. Finn loved to look at her like this and each time he couldn't help but to caress her tenderly. This time, being with close friends, he even kissed her belly, something he would usually do only at home. He actually did many times a day talking to his kids which made Rory smile each time. There was moment when neither Steph or Colin felt like saying something. The intimacy between Rory and Finn was almost palpable. Rory then kissed Finn before sitting back in her chair and he held her hand.

"OK, OK, the wedding is in two months.. Rory, you will not fit the dress for my wedding. Oh my god, we need to shop for a new dress for you." Stephanie was trying to make a plan to solve this without panicking. It was a good thing she had a wedding planner.

Rory had completely forgot that her dress was way too tight for her to wear now, so in two months there was no way she could even put it on.

"Don't worry Steph, we'll meet with Daphnée and she will be able to make something for me. We just need to bring the exact colour you had chosen. I will only be 5 month then."

"I always forget that you have a designer friend. You are so lucky!"

They went on talking and eating. Finn and Rory learned, as Finn had thought, that Colin and Stephanie were going to establish themselves in Hartford. Stephanie wanted to be close to her sister and Colin would be starting up at his father's firm. They were actually starting to look for a house. They would be moving their stuff right before the wedding but actually not move in before their return from their honeymoon. They would be gone all summer. Finn asked many question on the market around Hartford which surprised Rory as she thought they would be looking around New York. She wished they could buy something in Stars Hollow but she would have never asked Finn to do so. He was a city person, he had always lived in an urban community. The idea of Hartford was something she hadn't thought of. She would need to talk to him about it.

While they were having desserts Stephanie suddenly realized they had not asked about the sex.

"Hey Reporter girl" she said adressing Rory "you did not tell us if they were girls or boys?"

"Well, Gorilla Girl" Rory smiled remembering her first meeting with Steph "we know one is a girl but the other one, we are still unsure."

"Oh! I get to shop for girls clothes... perfect!"

"Steph, don't go crazy now... we are also in the process of buying a house for the family." Saying that Finn just realized that he and Rory were now a family, they were not just a couple... he got all emotional and Colin and Steph smiled while Rory sensing it, squeezed his hand looked at him. She saw the tears forming.

"Come here" She said and kissed him.

"Kitten, we are going to be a family... God I am a wussy." Finn actually had a thought about the kid he had almost had with Rosemary a while back when at Yale... It was a long time ago but he never forgot his angel as he liked to call it. Rory figured that is what had him so emotional.

"Well, now, not that this is not very touching but mate, I will take my time and enjoy my newlywed status a bit longer before starting up the family." Colin said trying to lighten the mood.

"It will be your loss mate, if you only knew what sex is like with all the pregnancy hormones, you'd start right now."

Rory went crimsom and looked at Finn with a mean glare. While Steph and Colin burst out laughing... they knew their friends already had a very healthy sex life...

"Come on kitten, they know how I am. And you are just irresistible, what can I say."

They finished their dinner and soon Finn and Rory needed to get on their way back to the hotel. Rory was tired and she fell asleep as soon as she laid on the bed. Finn looked at her sleeping and couldn't help thinking of his family. He stayed there for minutes dreaming of what their life would be. He could just see them sitting on a beach while two little toddlers were running around. In his dream, Rory was once again pregnant.

On their way back to New York the next day they kept talking and listing who they needed to call and announce their news to. Rory had already called all her other friends : Lane, Paris, Lucy, Daphnée. Finn did not really see the need to call anyone else but Logan. And honestly, he thought they should visit him for this news.

"Rory, Love. I think we should go to London next week."

Rory went silent for a minute or so.

"Are you sure? Last time Bobbie barely talked to us, I really felt out of place."

"Logan is our friend. We need to. And maybe with you knocked up like Colin said she will cool down and realize that you are no threat to Logan's and hers happiness."

"Yes, maybe. OK then. London, here we go."

So the next week Rory and Finn were on the Morgan's private jet flying to London. Logan wanted to pick them up at the airport but they had preferred going to the hotel first and sleep a bit. Finn knew Rory sleeping habit had changed quite a lot lately. She was often tired and needed rest. They were expected for dinner at Logan's. Logan had been really happy that they were visiting as the last visit had been a bit shadowed by Bobbie's insecurities. He had afterward discussed it with her and she had understood that yes, he and Rory had shared a lot and he did wished back then to marry her but now their relationship was purely platonic and based on mutual respect. He did care about her writing and that is why he questioned her decision to stop reporting and focus more on her fictional writings. She was so good as a reporter. But he understood her decision. After all her children's book were selling quite well. He knew very well since the editor was part of the Huntzberger Publishing Group.

Finn and Rory were at Logan's house by 6 pm. They were greeted by Bobbie herself who seemed genuinely happy to see both of them. Rory was taken aback by this unexpected turn of event. And when Rory took her coat off and Bobbie saw her now rounded belly..

"Oh my God Rory! You are pregnant! Oh this is such a good news... Does Logan know, he never mentioned it!"

Finn smiled broadly at Rory and squeezed the hand he was already holding.

"Well, yes I am but no Logan still does not know. We started announcing it only two weeks ago."

"But you are already showing! How far along are you? I was almost 6 month when I looked like you!"

"Always so subtle Bobbie." Finn said.

"Oh, I am sorry... I did not mean... why don't you come in and settle in the Living Room, I'll get Logan."

They followed her to the living room and sat while Bobbie went to get Logan. He was playing with Matthew in the playroom and did not hear the bell ring.

"I am sorry guys, I did not expect you so soon. How are you doing Finn, Rory?"

Finn got up to shake hands with Logan hiding Rory while doing so. When she emerged from behind her husband Logan lost all train of thoughts as he was about to say something funny but now could not find any words.

"Hey Logan. I am happy to see you." Rory said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Logan! Can you believe it Rory is pregnant!" Bobbie said arriving in the room.

"Oh! Wow. Wow. Congratulation Mate! Rory, you look good. Pregnancy agrees with you. How far along are you. Why didn't you tell sooner."

"Well, I am only 3 month and a half. I am not that far along. We wanted to make sure everything was fine with them." Rory said pointing to her stomach.

"Them?"

"Well, yes, them. We are expecting twins." Finn said proudly hugging his wife.

"In that case double congrats..." Logan said and turned to Bobbie "So now, I guess we can share our own news?"

"I guess so, since we are on the subject..."

"Well, Bobbie is also pregnant. She is only at her 8th week though"

"Congratulation guys. I am really happy for you."

"Thank you... " she said.

"But that is not all, we are moving to the states."

"You are ?"

"Yes, we decided to move to New York. We'll be closer to all of you and actually Bobbie's sister is now in New York herself."

"Wow, so we are all moving... this summer."

"You guys are moving?" Logan asked.

"Well yes, we can't have two kids in our current place so we decided to buy a house. We haven't started looking but we should pretty soon." Finn answered.

"When are you moving?" Rory asked Bobbie

"Well, we will be packing up here before next month and then we are going on vacation in Disney world with Matthew. We are not coming back here. We'll wait for our stuff at Logan's parents while house hunting."

"Wow, when did you guys decided this?"

"Last week. We were discussing moving to the states since my dad had his first heart attack but when Bobbie's sister told us she was going to New York, it helped her say yes to my proposition."

"Wow, so we'll all be close by then!"

"Mommie, Mommie... is supper ready?" Asked a running Matthew. He stopped when he saw Finn and Rory.

"Wow Logan. He looks just like you!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hello little mate!" Finn said extending hand to Matthew who looked at him strangely but still took his hand.

"Why do you war nail polish? That's for woman." Matthew exclaimed looking at Finn.

The adults all burst out laughing... and they headed toward the Dining room as supper was indeed ready.

* * *

_So this chronicle is complete here... Next one should be about the House hunt... Location, size, etc. As usual, Thanks to all that so far read my story and many thanks to those that reviewed. _


	4. Chronicle 3 : House Hunting pt1

**Author's note** : I do not own the Gilmore Girls only the storyline.

This is the first part of the third Chronicle. I am sorry to leave you with a suspense finish and won't be able to update for more than 1 week, But I should have something for when I get back and publish it upon my return. Enjoy and don't hesitate to review... I am also taking any suggestion of Chronicle topics...

Thank you to all that reviewes so far, and to all the put an alert to the story or put it as a favorite. I just love you guys... Have a great summer and enjoy your vacations if you have any.

* * *

**Chronicle #3: House Hunting…**

Rory and Finn were sitting in the car driving back from Hartford the night they announced Rory's grandparents of her pregnancy. Rory was quiet, lost in her thoughts; her head lying on the headrest. It was pitch dark out so there was no point looking out. Instead she was looking at Finn. She loved to look at him when he seemed to be lost in thoughts. Finn was someone that talked a lot, joked a lot. Rarely did she see him peaceful and concentrated as he was now. She smiled at him and reached for his arm.

"I thought you were sleeping, Kitten."

"No, I am tired but can't seem to find sleep."

"Something on your mind?"

"Nothing specific but I think I want to leave the job at the Newspaper. Would you be ok with it?"

"You know I am, Love. So I don't think that is what is on your mind."

Rory did not answer back. Instead, she looked straight ahead at the road. Lillyann was sitting in the back but she was sleeping and had been since they left. Some music was playing and neither paid any attention to it. After a few minutes Rory sighed.

"Rory, Love, where do you want for us to live?"

"What? We live in New York."

"I know we currently live in New York. But if you could choose any place you wanted, where would you want to live?"

"Well, I can do my work from anywhere. I only need to be somewhere close to New York since I do have to meet with the editor from time to time. But mostly, I will work from home. So wherever is best for you will work. I just want us to make ourselves a home."

"You are evading the question Rory. For the work I am doing for the Morgan Group, I can also work from home. Anthony is picking up the management of the sites in New York anyway. I will do more or less like Eileen and just need a videoconference room in the house. So, where would you like to live?"

"You're really offering me to live anywhere I want?"

"Well, yes."

"So if I was to decide to go and live in your family's summer home in Australia, you would be ok with it?"

"You really do love that place don't you?"

"Yes, I really feel at home there… as if nothing could happen."

Finn smiled hearing this. He knew Rory loved his family estate on the beach. It was there that he took her on her first visit to Australia. It is there that he proposed to her and they did spend part of their honeymoon at the house. He somewhat felt like they were the only one using it for the last few years. Lillyann and Anthony had not much memories of that place but he and Eileen did spend so many summers there with their Grandparents. It was the place Finn felt the most at home.

"I would love it there, you know that but I think we should limit our search to the states. I don't think you'd be fine that far from your mom."

"You're probably right. But if we do stay in the States, I think we should even narrow it down a bit…"

"Well, it would make the search easier for sure." Finn joked.

"So why aren't we looking in New York. That is where you work, your family is there."

"My parents might be moving back to Australia soon, that should not be criteria. Lillyann will be working at the DragonFly for the next year or so, it means only Anthony might still be in New York in a couple of years."

"But your job?"

"I told you, I can work from home too. But if it is New York you want, I am fine with it." He added but something in his voice seemed too deceived.

"If I did not know better, I'd say you had somewhere else in mind." She smiled saying this.

"I was thinking that with Steph and Colin back in Hartford and your family so close by, I thought…"

"You'd be ok living in the Hartford area?"

"Seriously, I was thinking about it. But I had somewhere I thought about."

"Where? Close to Hartford?"

"Kind of. I was thinking of Stars Hollow."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's your hometown. You should see yourself when we go there, you love that place. You know everyone. I love the place too. Your mom still lives there. So this would mean a babysitter right beside which would be good if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rory laugh. "You know Finn; we can still make love when the babies are at home. Do you really believe parents don't have sex when their kids are around? Didn't you ever catch yours?"

"But they could hear us… we're not really quiet you know."

"Isn't that right!" Lillyann chimed in her eyes still close.

"I thought you were asleep" Finn told her.

"Well, I was for a while." She yawned and got back to her position.

"So you would be OK if we'd live in Stars Hollow?"

"Actually, I'd love it. But it is not fair to you. It is a small town, not much to do."

"Are you serious? Your town has more activity every day than all of New York combined. Miss Patty, Kirk, Babette, Luke vs. Taylor. Come on, it is entertainment without paying a ticket."

"Well, you make us sound like a bunch of wackos."

"You know what I mean. Your town is never boring. I never even assisted to a Town Meeting but I know they probably are full house."

"Well, yes… Are you sure though?"

"Rory, Kitten, it is really close to Hartford so to Colin and Steph which mean we could see them whenever we liked. My parents, well, they will be able to come whenever they want, they will be close enough."

"But is there anything we could buy?"

"Well, I did notice there was that big house close to town square that is for sale."

"The Twickam House?"

"I don't know that one might be too much in the center of town. The idea would be for us to hire an agent that could do the search for us."

"Ok. Or maybe we could buy only land and have it built." Rory said

"I did not think about it."

"This way, we could choose everything, make it to our image."

"Oh, I love this idea. Will I have my man cave now?"

"And I'll have my library room!"

Both were already having images of the house they would love. They would just need to agree or compromise.

They got home thinking of their house. Finn would ask for a meeting with an architect. Then they would need to find a designer for the inside of the house. They would get right on it after their trip to London. But other discussion would be needed before…

On the morning before taking the plane to London, Rory got out of the shower. She had been thinking of their house. As she was drying herself she started to talk to Finn who was in the bedroom.

"Finn, how many rooms were you thinking for the house?"

"What?"

"I asked how many bedrooms?"

"For our house?"

"No, for the plane! Of course for our house."

"Well, we already need 3. But I think we should think ahead…" He left the phrase unfinished as she appeared in the bedroom completely naked. Rory was unaware of his looking at her. She did not feel sexy with her rounded belly but to him, she was. He stared at her and licked his lips without noticing it. He just grabbed her hand when she passed in front of him and pulled her back to him. She fell, sitting on his knees.

"God kitten, do you have a clue how tempting you are walking around naked? "

"Finn! I don't feel sexy... You really find me sexy?" She asked not really believing he did

"Come here and find out, you look like a goddess loved." And he started kissing her shoulder and neck. Rory could feel his erection starting underneath her. She turned around to face him and she started to kiss him. Finn picked her up and laid her on the bed, looked at her and started trailing kisses from her feet to her core and he then went up. She was so sensitive to all of his action. By the time he got his pj pants off, she had already had two orgasms. They would be hours late to the airport but who cared... they had a private jet.

When sitting on the plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean.

"I was thinking about six."

"Six what?"

"Bedrooms of course... weren't we talking about that this morning."

"Six Bedrooms! Finn how many kids do you want... God we should have discussed it earlier."

"I don't know kitten... I think we'll start with those two here... and figure out when we've had enough..."

"Well, I think at least three would be good." Rory said and added. "I always wanted brothers and sisters when I was young..."

"So that would mean 4 bedrooms just for the family, two for visitors."

"Well, as long as I am not the one doing all the clean up!"

"And that is what maids are for Rory."

"I know, I just can't get used to it... You know my mom started as a maid at the Inn?"

"Yes, you tell me every time we talk about the maid services."

"So what else do we need in our house?" She said smiling uncontrollably at the thought of her own house.

"Well, we need a play room for the kids and of course, one for the adults a.k.a. us. We need your library, two offices or one office with both our working desk."

"That will be two separate offices Finn... Otherwise, you'll keep distracting me from my work!"

"Yeah, well, you usually don't complain." He pouted.

"I know... still I think we should have each our working space, adjoining might be a good thing. Oh and I want a master bathroom in our bedroom..."

"That was a given... And for the kids' room? Each a bathroom and one extra?"

"Could we?"

Finn just laughed at her question. Rory was now among the richest on the east coast but she couldn't grasp that reality. She still had her old ways to look at our expenses as if we were on a budget. He just loved this side of her and he knew with her, his kids would not be spoiled rotten... they would know the value of money... just like he was raised. With Colin and Logan, he just followed with the flow. Not that he gave into peer pressure but it was easier to act like them then to always explain.

"Yes we can Love, we can have anything you wish."

With that, he kissed her and both decided to get some sleep.

After their trip to London, Finn had made an appointment with a real estate agent and they had met with her. Their request was pretty easy... They were looking for either a house with everything they wanted (6 bedroom, playrooms, etc.) or an old building they could redo that could fit everything or just the land for them to build on it. But the area was between Stars Hollow and Hartford.

They were on their way to Stars Hollow a few days after. They were going to visit some land and houses with their agent. Both were hoping to find their home. They would be visiting one house in Hartford. That house was close to Rory's grandparents' house. That is where they were meeting the agent. They visited the house and it was beautiful. But it looked like a magazine home. It did not feel like them, neither felt it could be home, if we could say that, it felt too formal for them.

Afterward they were headed closer to Stars Hollow. There was a land for sell with a house that did not look like much. The land was beautiful though. It could be a place for them, but they would need to bring down the current house before building theirs. Still, they felt it missed something. They also visited the Twickam house but as Finn had indicated before it was right in the middle of town and it did not have much privacy. Finn thought they did not have enough of a backyard. There was one more to visit. This one, the agent was a bit hesitating before bringing them.

"You will see the next one might need too much work. The lot beside it has an abandoned building but it is also for sale."

They were on their way and as they got to the indicated place Rory could not hold her reaction.

"Oh my God!"

Finn was just smiling as he took in the old firehouse in the middle of the land. It was an old building, abandoned yes but it did have character. It was a stone building with two huge red doors. The building itself was surely not big enough but with a great design, they could have something that would be like nothing else. He tried not to show his excitement. The agent arrived afterward. She was taken aback as the couple was looking at the old firehouse which was not what she had scouted out for them.

"Could we visit this one instead?" Finn asked.

"Well, I thought you'd be interested in the land further the street. But if you want to we could go in, I just need to call the agent."

"We'd appreciate it. In the meantime, can we walk on the premises?"

"Yes… I'll be right back."

The agent went to her car, calling the other agent for information. As the other agent was free he came to meet with them right away.

They went inside and everything was in pretty good condition. The firehouse was just outside of Stars Hollow, it was build a bit far from the road which was strange for this type of building. The agent explained that the road was now a cul-de-sac. The Firehouse was made in between Stars Hollow and the neighbour village as neither could afford one by itself. The other town had now disappeared, leaving the firehouse empty. The land itself was pretty much empty. There was one building that looked like a stable but it was almost in ruins. There was a pond further up at the limit of the land. The rest was filled with trees. It was at the end of the road where the DragonFly was more or less a 20 minute walk.

"Finn, I don't know."

"I love it Kitten. I think we found ourselves a home. And you know what; I think Colin and Steph might want to buy the land next to it. Could you see us with our best friends as neighbours… both our kids playing together all the time."

"Don't we need to see if this building is protected and what we can do with it before making plans?"

"Can you call your architect? Maybe he could meet with us this week? But Finn, this is a firehouse. It is great but how would we turn it into a house? I know you boys all wanted to be firemen but isn't it pushing it a bit far?"

"Oh come on Rory, don't you see how it could look. We would have something so different from everyone. It would have character… like me!"

"Well, show me what it could be and we'll see. Otherwise, the land would be perfect location… wouldn't it?"

"I guess so… but I know I can convince you about the firehouse… just give me and Jim some time to draw plans."

Finn already had plans in his head. He knew he would convince Rory. He was already seeing them with kids running around the house.

Finn smiled. He called his architect, the one he used for the hotels he built and he agreed to meet with them later that same afternoon. The Morgan Group was their biggest client and although they did not make houses anymore, they would make an exception for Finn. In the meantime, Rory and Finn let know to the agents that they were interested in the Firehouse and the land next to it. They just needed to see what could be done with the building and if they could transform it.

A couple of days later, they had the plans for their next house. It would be two story high, 4 huge bedrooms on the second level. Their master bedroom would be isolated from the rest but close by the kid's bedrooms. On the second level would also be Rory's library and one extra room. On the main floor, was to be the kitchen, with a small dining room sitting in a glass house. A formal dining room was beside the living room. That was a place they could entertain when having visitors. On the other side of the house, where the firehouse was, we could find the playrooms, both kids' and adult' all connecting. There would be a pool table and bar on the adult side with a table that could be used for poker nights or any other board games. They were connecting to a more casual family where they would hang out. Then a glass corridor brought them to what could be described as a connecting house. It had two bedrooms. It would be their guest bedrooms, a smaller living room with a dining area and kitchen.

All in all, the house was almost as big as Rory's grandparents' but it was a lot more modern. The front was mainly the same as the firehouse but in the back it was mainly floor to ceiling windows. They would have an outdoor living area on a patio and a huge pool. Finn was certain Rory would love it except for the price. She would be reluctant to pay almost two million for their house. He just needed to sell it to her. After all he was good at it, but Rory, she wouldn't buy his crap… Hopefully she would see how this design was them.

On the next Friday morning they were on their way to the Architect office. Finn sported a huge smile that only had Rory worried about their house.

"So Love, are you excited to see where we'll live in a couple of month?"

"With that smile of yours, I would be crazy not to be worried."

"What, you don't trust me."

"Not when you look like you've just did some mischief. Your mom must have had her hands full with you and Anthony. My guess is that Eileen and Lillyann were the only one she didn't need to worry."

Hearing that Finn burst out laughing…

"You would be surprise. I think the worst of us all was Eileen. As for Lilly, you were right but I think it is mostly because she mostly followed us so she was never the one to blame but still, she was not innocent. We just always took the blame. You on the other hand, were probably always a good little girl. Did you ever get into trouble?"

"With Mom? Are you kidding me… she had to encourage me to go out and have fun in College. But with Lorelei, there wasn't much I could have done that would have put me in trouble… until, you know, guys came along."

"Did your mom really have a problem when you started dating?"

"Not when I started dating, when I started having sex though."

"Seriously? I wouldn't have guessed since your mom was pregnant at 16."

"That's exactly why. Although her issue was more because my first time was with Dean, and he was married."

"Oh yes, that's true… Did you regret it?"

"Not really. I would have never had gotten with Logan if it wasn't for that happening… I would have been even more scared of you guys. So maybe if it hadn't we wouldn't be here right now."

"I don't know… I think we would have met anyway… We were meant to be Love. But for sure, I think if you had been a virgin, Logan would have stayed away."

"We've arrived love. Please let them do their presentation and let us discuss after."

They walked in and were greeted by Jim who brought them to a conference room. There was a miniature of the house and the plans on the tables. When Rory walked in she couldn't believe the way it looked. It was a prefect mix of old and modern. The front was mostly done in stone reminding the firehouse façade. It kind of looked like those Manor houses in Hartford the front of the firehouse was on one end of the house. The house seemed huge to Rory. She would not say it just now but she did picture herself living in such a house.

The more the presentation went on, the more excited she was but she did not want to give Finn the satisfaction. Right after both Finn and Jim were looking at her… she needed to say something.

"Well, did you check to see if the building was classified as historical?"

Jim answered.

"Yes, we did and yes it is. But as we are keeping it exactly as is, we have the permits to do all of this. We already took care of the permits."

"Isn't it Taylor who could accept or not?" She asked looking at Finn.

"Actually, since we are buying two lots of land for our property, you need to know one of them is in Stars Hollow but not the one with the house on it. So, I negotiated with him. The zoning will be changed to include all of our property and Steph and Colin's as being into Stars Hollow. It seems Mr. Doosey liked the idea of having two rich families establishing themselves in Stars Hollow."

"What did you promise him Finn?"

She knew Taylor too much not to know he had something to gain from it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Finn, I lived all my life in Stars Hollow. I know Taylor and how he works."

"Fine… I accepted to fund the renovation of the city's library and accepted to donate two copies of all your books to the library and the Stars Hollow school library."

Jim signaled he was giving them a few minutes to discuss together and he left the room.

Rory smiled. "You will fund the library's renovations!"

"I thought if there was something you would agree to put your name to was the library."

"It will be named after me?"

"Yes, Taylor might be a good negotiator, but I also am pretty good at it… he wanted for us to work on some park and I said it was the library or nothing and that it would need to be named the Lorelei Morgan Library. I am not even certain he realized that was you."

"I love you Finn Morgan."

"But the question at hand is do you love our home?"

"Love it, are you kidding me… It is perfect. There is just one thing though."

"What?"

"We need to keep that pole from firehouse."

"Humm, and why is that? Do you have some idea on how to use it?" Finn said not sure if she meant what he thought she did… he just had trouble seeing Rory doing a pole dance even for his own eyes only.

"You really have a one way mind don't you? I thought we could keep it for the kids to go from the second floor to the first."

"Oh. Yeah that too could be fun… but my first idea was even better" He answered and looked at her with a smile.

"Finn! How can you think I could do that did you look at me lately… I am in no shape to be doing pole dancing."

"No but once they pop out… you know it could be a great way for you to find your figure back."

"Oh my god Finn…" Rory answered blushing deep red. But inside, she kind of agreed it could be interesting… she would need to learn how to first though… and for that, Stephanie might be of help.

"But we need to give Jim the answer. He will look after the complete project if we accept it. He thinks it could be almost done by the time you give birth which means we could bring the home."

"So now we'll only need to discuss the decoration. There is no way, I am going to let you choose the paint color… we might end up with neon green and fuchsia."

"What's wrong with a little color? And did you see any of those in our apartment?"

"No that is true… but who know if you took care of the decorating?"

"Actually, I did… with Steph…"

"Exactly. Not alone." At that moment, Rory started to have bigger cramps. She had had a few since the middle of the night and she thought it was her digestion but now, they were starting to be stronger. She did not want to worry Finn but she had trouble keeping her smile on.

"Finn, I think I need to go and lie down."

Finn looked her up and realized she seemed to be in pain.

"Rory, Kitten, what's wrong?"

"I am just tired."

"I don't buy that. Rory, you are in pain. Let me drive you to the hospital. We'll get you checked out."

"No Finn, its only stomach ache."

"How do you know?"

"Finn! I don't want to go to the hospital while it is flu season." While saying so Rory gets up and as she starts to walk toward the door she had fainted and fell in Finn's arms.

"Rory! Kitten, wake up! Jim! Someone, please call an ambulance."

"Rory, God don't do this to me… Kitten, wake up."

Finn was kneeled down on the floor Rory in his arms and he was worried sick. He did not move even when the paramedics arrived. They had to literally take her from his arms. They checked her and her pulse was slow but steady. They put her on a stretcher and were on their way to the hospital. Finn got in the ambulance and holding Rory's hand. He was scared of losing her. He was actually scared of losing his whole family. He knew if he did lose them, he would not be able to go on.


	5. Chronicle 3: House Hunting pt 2

**Author's note: Once again, thanks to all that reviewed, follows or put this story as a favorite... (As well if it is my as an author... I wouldn't have continued if it was not for you guys). A special thanks to the guest reviewer who ever you are... you really made my day. Hope you guys like the part two... for anyone also reading my other story, a new chapter should be up soon... **

**Chronicle 3: House hunting pt2.**

Rory was stable but had not yet woken up. They had been in the hospital for about 2 hours and all tests came back OK but Rory's pulse was still low, her blood pressure still way too low. They had put a monitor on her belly to monitor both babies. She was now almost 5 months pregnant. Finn was sitting on a chair beside his wife; staring at all the monitors. Suddenly he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at who was calling and saw it was from his parent's house.

"Hello" He said in a tired and worried /

"Finn, where are you, you were supposed to meet with us an hour ago?"

"Da! I know… I am sorry, I forgot to call you. We're at the hospital."

"What? Is everything all right with Rory? The babies?"

"We're not sure now… they didn't find anything yet. The babies seemed to be fine. We are going to have an ultrasound later to make sure."

"Did you call Lorelei?"

"No, I just wanted to know what was going on before… right now there is not much to tell."

"Do you want me to call her?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, I'll call her. Where are you?"

Finn explained to his father where they were and as he was about to hang up, Rory started to move. He hung up and called the nurse but before she arrived Rory started to ask "Finn? Why am I here?"

"Rory love, calm down. You fainted during our meeting. No-no, don't get up… I called the nurse."

"Are they… did something happen?" Rory asked worried that the babies might be in danger.

"So far everything seems to be OK… we're schedule for an ultrasound as soon as we can go."

On that, the nurse came in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Morgan. How are you doing?" She asked coming in the room and going straight to look at the babies monitor. She looked up on the diagram and then looked at Rory's monitor that was showing her pulse getting stronger. She examined her and since every vital signs were now normal, she looked at them.

"I'll call the doctor to come and see you and he'll explain what we'll do next."

Finn was worried but when he looked up to the nurse he saw that she looked relieved so he tried to convince himself that everything would be good. He sat on the bed and picked Rory's hand.

"Love, you scared me half to death. Why didn't you let me know you were not doing well this morning?"

"Finn, I really thought it was only my digestion. You have to believe that if I had known it could endanger the babies, I would have come here."

"I know love. It's just…" He looked down. "I couldn't stand the thought of maybe loosing you or the babies. I need you Kitten."

"I know Finn. I am not going anywhere."

"Mr Morgan, Mrs Morgan… my name is Dr. Delaney. I just talked to your nurse. Everything seems to be back to normal. Do you often have dizziness Mrs Morgan?"

"Not often. I've had them from time to time. But I thought they were due to the morning sickness."

"No. I don't think so… I am not sure exactly what caused it. Are you taking any coffee?"

"Not since I found out I was pregnant. Only decaf."

"Well, we'll rule that out, unless it might be lack of caffeine… we'll make sure everything is fine with the babies. The radiologist is ready to see you. Once you've finished with the ultrasound, come back here. We will keep you for observation for one night and evaluate the situation tomorrow."

Both nodded and someone came right away to bring Rory in a wheelchair to the ultrasound.

They installed Rory on the examination table and the radiologist put on the gel for the exam. He started without asking if they knew of the sex.

"We can see here your baby boy. He is doing great, moving quite energetically."

"Baby boy?" Finn asked unsure if he heard correctly. He looked at the radiologist who nodded.

"Rory Love. We're going to have a boy and girl…" He was suddenly beaming with pride. Rory squeezed his hand.

"Oh, I am sorry, you did not know yet?"

"No they weren't able to confirm on the first ultrasound."

"If you want to see, I can let you know…" Finn nodded and the radiologist showed Finn the boy and showed him every members, his heart, head, etc. He then moved to the baby girl and did the same. Both babies were perfectly healthy or so he saw. Both had regular heartbeat and were moving as expected.

Finn started breathing then. He had not realized how his stress had affected him. When they went up to the room he lied down on the bed with Rory and got woken up just before supper by the nurse coming in for vital signs.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude."

"No, that's OK. I need to go and make phone calls anyway. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Finn went into a family room and called back at his house to let them know everything would be OK and share the news of the babies. He also called Colin and Stephanie and asked them to let Logan know. He dialled Jim's office to also let him know and tell him he would give them the answer once Rory was out of the hospital. Jim who was still in the office told him not to worry and that whenever they were ready to contact him or his associate.

When he came back he found Lorelei sitting in the chair looking at her daughter, worry written all over her face.

"Finn! What happened, how is Rory, how are the babies?"

"Hi Lorelei… I am really sorry for not calling you before. I just panicked and all I could think of was Rory and the babies."

"It's OK… Finn, I understand."

"She's doing fine. They don't really know what happened or what caused her to faint… It seems she has some dizziness occasionally but she never told me before. The babies are doing completely fine. We just found out we will have a boy and a girl."

"I am glad for you guys. But how do they know everything is fine if they don't know what caused it?"

"I don't know. They will keep her for the night."

"Do you want to go home and pick up some stuff?"

"I'll wait for her to wake up and then I'll go. Do you want to spend the night here?"

"Well, I think it is more your place now… but if you don't mind, I could go to your place for the night."

"That would be fine…"

Both sat in silence after that; waiting for Rory to wake up. When she did; the first thing she did was smile at Finn and motion for him to come. She kissed him. Then she turned to her mother.

"Hi mom. You did not need to come up here?"

"What, and leave my daughter in the hospital without knowing what was wrong?"

"Mom, you just had a baby yourself. You should stay home."

"Rory, Luke is capable to taking care of the baby. But if you are still fine tomorrow, I'll go back asap. Now how about we have a bit of girl talk while your sexy hubby goes and get you some fresh clothes and some stuff to read."

Rory smiled. She knew her mother wanted to talk to her in private. She kissed Finn and he left both women in the bedroom.

"So what happened Kiddo?"

"I am not sure. I have been having these dizziness since last month. But this morning, it was worse. I thought it was related to morning sickness."

"Rory, you need to talk about those things with your doctor. You now have 3 lives to take care of."

"By the way, we now know the sex of both…"

"Oh yeah! What is it? I know, I know… both girls."

"Nope. One each."

"Oh! So now we'll be able to pick those room colours!"

"That makes me think. We did find our house. We met with the architect today and the plans are great. You will love the house. You know the old firehouse on the same road as the Inn. The one that was abandoned?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're buying it and we'll be transforming it into our house. It will be quite huge. And probably Steph and Colin will buy the land beside and we'll be neighbour… wouldn't that be great?"

"I did not know that you were looking in Stars Hollow… why didn't you tell me. I think the Twickham house is still for sale."

"I know, we discussed that possibility but Finn felt it was way too in the middle of town. He loves Stars Hollow but he kind of wants us to have our intimacy. I think after living in society for so long and being in the middle of gossips, he feels it would be nice for a change to be a bit outside of town."

"Yeah, but I'll be right beside you guys."

"I know… we'll be both working from home anyway."

"So how much for the house?"

"Actually I don't know. I did not get to discuss it. But honestly, it does not really matter because even before seeing the plans, I knew it was for us. I just saw us, there, with kids running around."

"Kids? How many do you guys want?"

"Well, we discussed 3 but I think I am leaning towards 4 right now. Finn, I don't think he'd mind if we had 15!"

Both continued talking about everything. After more or less 1 hour, Finn was back. He gave Lorelei the keys and she was on her way with the limo that was waiting for her.

"So… every thing still fine?" He asked towards Rory who was now looking really tired.

"Yeah, nothing changed. Finn. I was thinking about the house, I love it. I think we should call Jim tomorrow and let him know."

"Are you sure, we did not discuss the price."

"No matter, I see us there, I see us happy there."

"If you are sure, I myself knew it would be perfect." He did not want to bring up the price as he knew Rory would feel uncertain if she knew.

"Could you also call Colin and Steph… I would love to have them as neighbour."

"Go do sleep Love. I will take care of it."

On that, Rory let herself fall asleep and dreamt all night of her and the babies in the house. Finn made a few phone calls to let know everyone of how Rory and the babies were doing and then, installed himself on the mattress they had brought him for the night.

The next morning, they met with Rory's obstetrician and she asked Rory to stay in bed for the next few weeks. Other than that, everything seemed fine. They headed out and met with Lorelei at their apartment and planned for the days ahead; helping Finn with the organization of the house. Rory talked to Lane, Paris and Stephanie. They all scheduled some days when they would visit her in the next two weeks. All in all, they would have someone at the house all the time but a couple of days when Finn would make sure to stay home. Finn's mom sent them prepared meals for them.

During those days, Finn finalized the transaction on the house and the land, made the contact with the architect and managed to get all the permits needed for the start of the project. Colin and Stephanie did buy the land adjoining theirs and were going to get their house built during the summer also. Stars Hollow would never be the same.

One month later, Rory was about 6 month pregnant, she had the permission from the doctors to go by cars to visit her family. On the way there, Finn showed Rory the progression of the constructions. The work was well underway. Rory couldn't believe the how big it looked. She turned around to Finn.

"I love it Finn. Could you imagine we're going to live in this huge house." She smiled and her eyes were bright. If she could, she would have jumped up and down.

Finn smiled at her. He loved when she had those child like reaction. He actually found the house a bit small.

"Well, believe it Love. It is ours and is going to be ready by the time you are on your eight month."

"Finn, I never asked. How much did all this cost."

Finn cringed a bit. He knew eventually she would ask. He just hope it wouldn't get her all worked up.

"Well, if you must know. Just above 2 million."

"What? Finn how could you keep this from me." Rory gasped when she heard the price.

"Well, I never kept it… you never asked and told me to buy it. I just thought it did no matter." Finn answered hoping Rory would not start to hate the house.

"Humph… well, honestly, it does not matter… I love it and I can see ourselves grow old here. But next time you buy something above 1 million, could you let me know?"

"Anything for you love..." Finn smiled, he also saw them grow old in that house... with kids running around.


	6. Chronicle 4 : Naming convention

Author's note : I hope you like this chronicle. A lot is going on in this one and the 5th chronicle will be following right where this one stops.

Of course, I do not own Gilmore Girls... I am just having fun with the characters... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chronicle #4 : Naming convention…**

Rory had been asked to stay in bed once again until the birth of the babies. She was now 7 month pregnant and needed to make sure she would not go into labour before 4 weeks again otherwise she would give birth prematurely and there were risks for the babies. Finn was taking as much time off as he could but in between his work and the house building, he was home rarely home before 7 at night and would only be there for a few hours on week-ends. Rory was bored even though she had access to every book she wanted. They had not been intimate since her first fainting accident and she and Finn hadn't had time to even cuddle in the last couple of weeks. She was sleeping most of the time he was home. She missed spending time with him. She missed kissing him and she was sure he felt the same. She did trust him but still, knowing how Finn was someone for whom physical proximity was important she was starting to wonder if… No, she could not go there…. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when the intercom rang announcing Stephanie and Colin. She said to let them in.

As both of them came into the living room where Rory was sitting, she smiled at them…

"Hey Girly girl! How are you doing?"

"I am ok Steph, how are you? Colin, nice to see you."

"Hey Rory…" He seemed a bit uncomfortable which made Rory worried.

Stephanie realized Rory was not doing great by looking into her eyes. She looked at Colin and asked him to go get the two girls some pastries to eat from Rory's favorite restaurant. Colin excused himself and was on his way.

"OK Rory, we are alone now, what is it? What has gotten you all worried?"

"Probably nothing Stephanie… I don't know. I almost never see Finn; I have no idea what he is off to most of the time. Do you think he does not love me anymore?"

"Rory, don't tell me you really believe Finn does not love you? He is not Logan you know."

"Yeah I know but we haven't done anything in so long. I miss it so can you imagine how Finn feels."

"Hmm…"

Rory couldn't help but think her friend knew something.

"Steph, did Finn talk to you about this?"

"Wha, What?"

"Stephanie, you can't lie, come on, spill it. He is disctusted by how I look isn't he. He does not find me attractive anymore."

"Rory, that is not it, don't worry, Finn still loves you. Argh… we promised Finn we would not say anything." Stephanie said looking at the floor.

"So I was right." Rory whispered and started to cry holding her friend. Stephanie did not know what to tell her to reassure her friend. She was pissed at Finn for keeping this a secret. She couldn't believe how clueless he was sometime. After what felt like an eternity, Rory fell asleep.

At this moment Finn came into the house whistling. He stopped short when he heard someone walking.

"Love! Kitten, I am early for once but why are you up… Oh Steph, what are you doing here. Is Rory in bed?"

"No Finn, she is in the living room."

As Finn started toward the living room, she stopped him.

"Finn, didn't you say anything to Rory? She cried herself to sleep, thinking you did not love her anymore."

"What! How…"

"How much time did you spend with her Finn in the last month? How long haven't you been, you know, intimate?"

"Steph! We can't do so not since she first fainted…"

"And how are you handling it?"

"Well, unlike what you all seem to think, I can go on for a while without sex… I am so tired anyway running between our two houses."

"You need to talk to her Finn. She thinks you don't love her, that you are avoiding her because how she looks. You have to realize she is cooped up in here and you are gallivanting. You're lucky she still trusts you not to cheat, after Logan, it would not surprise me."

"Steph, you know I am at our house, every time you drop by yours to see the progress on yours, I am there. You know that the rest of the time, I am training someone so that I will be able to be there with her when the babies are born or making sure our summer house construction is advancing."

"I know, but she does not. You never talked to her about it."

They had settled in the kitchen not to wake Rory up.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise, a gift for her. She has given me everything, I just wanted to give her back something."

They heard the intercom calling announcing that Colin was back with the girl's pastries. Before Colin was up Stephanie and Finn saw Rory slowly walking in, her eyes still red and puffy. She hadn't heard Finn so was stunned to see him there.

"Love! What are you doing up? You should have called me to help you."

"Finn, I can get up and walk to the restroom you know." She barely looked at him and went on her way to the bedroom.

Stephanie stared at Finn…

"You saw how she looks, go talk to her! We'll leave you the pastries and call us if you want company tonight. We'll be at your hotel, room 1248."

"OK, I'll call you later." Finn answered and kissed Stephanie's cheeks before going towards his bedroom.

He stopped at the door and saw Rory in bed turning her back to him sobbing into her pillow.

"Rory Love, what brought this? Are you in pain?"

Rory only sniffed.

"Rory, talk to me" Finn said kneeling down in front of his wife.

Finn sighed when Rory rolled the other way. He heard her mumbling something.

"What did you say kitten."

"I can't lose you!"

"What! What are you talking about? Why would you lose me?"

"You haven't wanted to touch me in months Finn. You haven't even really kissed me in two weeks. I guess you don't love me anymore but you just avoid me not to say it."

"Oh! Love, do you really think I do not love you?"

"Well, you are barely home. You get home when I am almost asleep; you leave before I wake up. You don't kiss me anymore. What should I be thinking? That you have found someone else?"

"That's not true! You know I could never love anyone else Rory, you are it for me. And I kiss you when I get home, and when I leave."

"You give me a peck, more or less the same as you would your sister!"

"No, I would not kiss my sister on the lips."

"Still, don't you want to spend time with me anymore? If you want to leave me just say so. I will not even ask for anything, Mom will help me."

"Rory, Love, I could never leave you. Look at me." Finn pleaded as Rory still was avoiding looking at him.

She looked up and saw all the worry in Finn's eyes. She sat up as he was coming to sit on the bed beside her.

Finn cupped her left cheek with his right hand, drying her tears with his thumb. He then leaned into Rory kissing her softly but for the first time in weeks, this kiss was not a peck. He started slowly kissing her, licking her bottom lip, he asked for entrance but Rory pulled away.

"Are you just doing so because you want to reassure me?"

"Rory… are you not trusting me?"

"I don't know Finn, we never see each other, we used to make love almost every day and now, I don't even remember what you taste like. What should I be thinking?"

"I'm sorry Love. I should have been more present, you're right, you are stuck here without much to do and I am away all the time."

"So where are you always going?"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. Do you really want to know?"

"Maybe not everything but please, could you include me?"

"OK, well, I spend a lot of time with Allyson trying…"

"I don't think I want to hear that."

"Rory, Love, just bear with me… do you think I am cheating on you?" Rory asked hurt.

"Well, no, yes, I don't think you do but Finn, all the signs are there."

"No Rory, I am not cheating on you. Allyson is the manager I hired to handle our hotels. She is going to be overlooking the operation for me since I intend on not to visit the hotels much in the next few years. I will be CEO but will delegate everything related to site operations to Ally. She is efficient. I trained her for the last month so now I can be home more."

"So every time you were away, you were spending time with her?"

"Not every time. I spent a lot of time overlooking the construction of our home. It is almost ready you know? We only need to choose colors and, once you give birth, we will be able to go shopping to furnish the house. We have a lot of rooms to fill you know love."

"The house is done?"

"Pretty much yes…"

"How did you manage that?"

"Well, with money love, we can negotiate many things."

"I don't think I will ever get used to it. So was that all you were up to?"

"No. I am also preparing a surprise for you."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Is it ready? What is it?"

"It won't be finished before 2 more month Love and no, you can't know what it is, it's a surprise and a gift."

"Hmmf"

"Rory, are we OK Love. You know that I love you and I would never even look at another woman."

"Yeah… It's just I miss it Finn." Rory said blushing.

"You miss what Love."

"Making love to you… kissing you… intimacy, you know."

"So do I love but you know we can't. And every time I kiss you, it is so hard to stop."

"We can't have penetration Finn that does not mean we can't do anything."

"What am I hearing from you? Rory, Love, are you proposing me?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at her kissing her passionately.

"Well, yes I am…" She smiled tentatively

"Oh! I think I love it. My wife is having impure thoughts! Now what do you have in mind Kitten?"

"Well, how about you feed me first?"

Finn smiled broadly while Rory blushed realizing how Finn could have interpreted this.

"Finn! Not that it is out of the question but really, not on an empty stomach…"

"Oh, right Love. Colin left some pastries for us anyway, do you want to take dessert first or shall I order in something?"

"I would really go for some thai… I feel like having spicy food!"

"OK, but you know Love what they say about spicy food…"

"Yeah yeah! But Finn, didn't you do the math? Going on the 8th month now. Even if they come out now, it wouldn't be that bad."

"Did the doctor say so?" He asked while waiting on the phone.

"No, the books."

"Ah, you finally read them."

And as he was about to say something else, someone answered him and he put in their orders. Once done, he went back to sit in bed with Rory and for the first time in weeks he just held her in his arms.

"You know Love, we still have not decided on names. You always changed subject when someone would bring it up. How about we start now?"

"I thought it was quite simple… The girl Lorelei and the boy Finnegan, to follow tradition."

"Since when do we follow tradition?"

"Well, in this case, I think we should…"

"I think so too anyway but still, we need another name for each don't we otherwise it will get complicated."

"Do you have some suggestions?" Rory asked.

"So many!" Finn answered as he reached into his nightstand and took a paper with lists of names.

"Wow! When? How come you never talked to me about it?" She said pointing to the list.

"Well, when you are sleeping, I usually come and sit right next to you and that is when I found your book of names, I picked it up and there you go."

"Ah! So come on, share those name with me."

"OK, how about I start with girls name and then you can start with boys' name"

"OK…"

"So I have got : Mary, Myriam, Lucy, Aurelia, Annabelle, Genevieve, Christine, Tiffany, Deborah, Emily, Katherine, Elisabeth, Jane, Beatrice."

"Wow! How many do you have there?"

"A few more…" He smiled and then the door rang.

"Hold on, I'll get that. You want to eat in here?"

"Oh, would you mind?"

"Not at all."

Finn got up and went to pay the delivery and was back with trays, plates and the bag of food.

Rory sat, her back to the head of the bed and eagerly picked up one of the boxes. As they began to eat Rory suddenly realized that it was the first time Finn was home during the day.

"Finn, how come you are home early today?"

"Well, I kind of am on vacation now Love."

"You are and you did not tell me!"

"It was last minute. You see, Ally is really quick to pick up the work so I kind of have nothing to do right now and our house, well, it is finished. I hired a decorateur who should be bringing us his proposition this week. So here I am."

"You are here for good?"

"Well, I might have to go take care of that surprise of yours but otherwise, yes, I intend to just keep you company."

Hearing this Rory burst into tears.

"Rory, Love, what's wrong?"

"It's just here I was doubting you and… I love you Finn." She sighed and brushed off her tears.

"I love you too Kitten. So now eat and what do you think about the names?"

"Well, Mary is out of the question."

"Why is that so?"

"Really? Have I not tell you the Tristan's Story?"

"Tristan and Iseult?"

"No Chilton's Tristan."

"Oh, right ok Mary is out of the question… although"

"Finn!"

"OK, OK, how about the rest?"

"Did you pick Emily because of my grandmother?"

"Well yes, I thought it might be nice for her."

"Finn, do you really think my mother would like for us to call our daughter after her mom… Lorelei Emily Gilmore-Morgan?"

"You might be right at that but it does sound nice though."

"Yeah it does… so does Lorelei Beatrice Gilmore-Morgan and Lorelei Annabelle Gilmore-Morgan. Those are my favorite… if it's Beatrice, we could call her Trix, and Anabelle is your mother's name, would be nice don't you think."

"Why Trix?"

"Ah you never heard about Lorelei the first?"

"Nope."

"She was my great grandmother, mother to the only Richard Gilmore, feared by Emily Gilmore, admired by her two homonyms."

"So what was her real name?"

"Not sure, but could have been Beatrix."

"So how about we keep those two as first choice and decide later on."

"OK, so now I go on with boys' name?"

"Yes, I am all ears."

Rory goes into her nightstand and pick up her book of name and her own list.

"OK so it is Thomas, Maxim, Lucas, Benjamin, Samuel, William, Sean and Derrick."

"You did not pick Richard?"

"For my grandfather?"

"Yes."

"No, would be afraid he would get nicknamed Dick."

"Ah! Well, yes, that is a risk."

"So ?"

"My two favorite would be Lucas and Samuel. Finnegan Lucas Gilmore-Morgan or Finnegan Samuel Gilmore-Morgan."

"Sounds good to me…"

"Did you know my great grandfather was names Samuel?"

"Nope, you never mentioned."

"Hum… it would be funny to name them both after our great grandparents… Lorelei Beatrice Gilmore-Morgan and Finnegan Samuel Gilmore Danes."

"I really like that. We could call them Trix and Sam."

And with that Finn kissed Rory before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Rory asked

"To get you dessert and coffee!"

"Aren't you the best boyfriend."

"Well, it seems I have a lot of making up to do." He shouted on the way to the kitchen.

While Finn was preparing the desserts and coffee Rory decided to go draw herself a bath. She had been having cramps all day and they usually stopped when in a warm bath. Finn came back when he heard the water running.

"Are you going to take a bath?"

"Yes, I have been having cramps and it helps."

"You're sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?"

"No Finn, they are Braxton-hicks contraction, they are normal by the end of pregnancy. Yes, they are a bit early but they are completely normal."

"If you say so Love. Do you think I could join you?" He asked.

"Are you sure we'll fit?"

"With the size of that bath, yes." He smiled back. "Wait, I'll bring our dessert and coffee and we can have them right after."

"I don't think I'll take the coffee though."

"Are you sure?" He asked surprised I refused coffee.

"Yeah, it might make the contraction come again."

Finn places the two plates on their nightstand before heading to the bathroom and they both undress, he helps Rory out of her cloth and can't help but to admire her. Even at 36 weeks, she is the most breathtaking woman he has ever seen. He hugs her from behind, putting his chin on her left shoulder and caresses her belly. Rory sighed, she had missed exactly this. That intimacy even without the sex, it is what she was missing. She turned around to kiss him sweetly, tenderly and when they parted, he kneels down and caressed her rounded belly once again, he then kissed it and said : "Hello Trix and Sam, this is dad. I Love you guys and me and your mom can't wait to see you."

Just as he was finishing Rory felt some strong kicks and her and Finn were able to see one bump just pushing out from where Finn was. They looked at each other and headed toward the bath. Finn got in first and helped Rory get in. She sat in between his legs and they stayed like that as long as the water felt warm. They talked and made plans for the future. Everything felt back to normal for Rory.

Finn helped Rory out of the bath and both got dried. Rory put on one of her pj and Finn just put on a boxer short and his bathrobe. As they were walking toward the room Finn noticed that Rory's legs were completely drenched.

"Rory, you should have dried yourself better Love, you'll put water everywhere."

"Finn! I dried myself. Oh my god! My water just broke! Finn, we need to go to the hospital right now!"

"What? Love we're not ready, it is one month early."

"I know Finn but this is my water breaking, so we are having the babies right now, ready or not!"

"But we did not prepare your suitcase Love."

"Just ask my mom or Steph to come and prepare it… we are leaving for the hospital!" Rory said in a tone that was indicating there was no other option.

Finn put on his jeans and a T-Shirt and Rory put on a dress and they were on the way to the hospital. On the way, Rory called her mother who said she would be there as soon as possible. She then called Finn's parent who asked to call when the babies were born, they did not want to intrude. Finally, Rory called Stephanie.

"Hey Steph!" Rory said trying to keep her calm.

"Ror, didn't Finn explain everything? God he is so stupid sometimes, let me talk to him."

"Steph, relax, he did, we are calling."

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't want company tonight, we are kind of…"

"No Steph, it's not it either… I just want to say… Ouch… that hurts like hell!"

"What is it love?" Steph was able to hear.

"Ror, where are you exactly?"

"Steph, can't talk… we're on the way to the hospital…"

"God Ror, are you in Labour?"

"I hope so otherwise I am dying…"

Finn's eyes pop up hearing this… but he concentrates on the driving, they are almost there anyway.

"Oh! So exciting… Call me when they are there OK. I love you girly girl. We'll think of you!"

As they arrive at the hospital, Finn just leaves the car in the temporary parking spot in front of the door and runs to Rory's door, helping her out. As they walk towards the door, Rory feels another contraction. When the pain subsides, she looks up at Finn and smile.

"Hey Daddy… ready for our new life?"

"More than you can think little Mama…" He bends to kiss her one last time before going into the hospital towards the beginning of their life as parents.


	7. Chronicle 4 pt 2: Finn's new loves

Author's note : Here is the continuity of the fourth Chronicle. I hope you like it. As usual I own nothing and I love reviews. Thanks to all that do take the time to give feedback.

* * *

**Chronicle #4 part 2: Finn's new loves**

Lorelei opened the door to Rory's room at the hospital. It was 10 am on a nice and sunny day. The room was still dark and very quiet. She looked up to the bed and saw Rory breast feeding one baby. Lorelei had tears in her eyes, same feeling as when Rory got married almost a year ago. She could not put to words how happy she was at this moment and for Lorelei, being speechless was quite something.

"Hey" She whispered to her daughter.

"Hey mom!" Rory whispered back "we'll keep quiet Finn and Trix are still asleep" and she nodded toward the small cot that was on the other side of the room.

"Trix?"

"Yes, we decided to name our daughter after Lorelei the first. Lorelei Beatrice Morgan."

"Oh, Rory, dad is going to be proud!"

Lorelei looked over and saw Finn shirtless with a bundle of blankets over him. She could only see the baby's face between his little hat and the blankets. Finn hand was over Beatrice to keep her in place. Finn himself was sleeping with a proud smile on his face, looking more peaceful than she had ever seen him.

"Why is Finn half naked?" Lorelei asked

"Well, since the babies were a bit early, they suggested that we do as much skin on skin contact as possible. It is supposed to help the babies. If you ask me, I think it helps the dad as much, look at him."

"Can I take a picture?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh, please, can you take many. I want to remember this."

"So how are you doing Hun?"

"I'm still tired. I slept for a few hours but those babies are hungry. I am not sure I will keep on breastfeeding them but so far it is working."

"So, that is Sam?" Lorelei asked

"Yep, Mom, let me introduce to you Finnegan Samuel Morgan, aka Sam." Rory said as she was putting back her gown in place since Sam had fallen asleep while being fed. "You want to take him?"

"I'd love to." Lorelei smiled broadly.

"Did you come alone?"

"No we left Lucas with Liz but Luke is just parking the car, he'll be here any minutes."

Lorelei sat down in the rocking chair beside Rory and started to rock the new born baby.

"He is so beautiful" She said in awe of the baby.

"Just like his father." Rory added smiling while looking at Finn still sleeping; they had had a rough night. Finn had been great. The perfect husband, encouraging her when needed, attentive to her even though she had been well, let's just say in pain.

"So any horror birth stories to tell?"

Rory smiled remembering the previous evening and night.

"Not really…"

- Flashback -

Finn helped Rory sitting in a wheelchair and they both headed towards the information desk.

The woman sitting at the desk had seen them coming and was pretty sure they were heading to the maternity ward. She decided to give them the information without them asking.

"The maternity ward is on the 6th floor, in the yellow section"

"Oh no, we are looking for the cardiology section." Finn answered and the lady just looked up.

"Finn! This is not the time to be funny… Sorry! Argh." Rory answered smiling sheepishly to the lady just before a contraction came again.

"Oh got they are really close now… Would you stop having fun with the wheelchair and bring us directly to the elevators!"

"Yes Mam! Love you've never been that authoritarian with me… mind trying it in the bedroom… I've been a really naughty boy!" He tried to relax Rory with his unique sense of humor.

"Couldn't you just be crazy nervous like all other men are?" She asked exasperated.

"Love, I know you don't mean that…"

He clicked on the button for the elevator to come and waited a couple of minutes before pushing again on the button. He might have looked calm and composed but the jokes were his way of dealing with the level of stress he felt. He pushed on the button once more and couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan.

"Damn it! Out of six elevators, are any of them working?"

Rory looked at him and laughed a bit.

"Nervous some Mr. Morgan." He calmed down and looked back at her "God she is beautiful" he thought.

He took both arms of the char and pulled her as he bent down.

"I'm crazy nervous Love. In a few hours, I will need to turn serious and God, am now; I'm just scared I might not be up for the job."

"Finn, we are ready for this, you're going to be a great father."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. As they heard the doorbell announcing that the elevator was there. He pulled away as both said "I love you" as if on cue.

They made their way to the maternity ward and Rory was showed to a room while Finn had to fill in the paperwork. Five minutes after filling it, he couldn't even remember what information had been asked. He was afraid of missing the birth of his kids. The lady smiled at him tenderly, finding his stress amusing.

Right after he went to the room. Rory was sitting in a bed, she had a monitor strapped to her belly and the IV was already in place. The room was quite big

"There is a gown for you on the bed."

"Did the doctor come yet?" He asked hoping he did not miss anything.

"No, she'll be coming soon." She said and grabbed the sheet as another contraction was coming.

Finn made his way to the bed and took Rory's hand for her to have something more to grab. She was stronger than he would have thought. Finn suddenly was laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked a bit irritated by this.

"Well, Love, I was suddenly wondering if they're going to pull an Alien dance when they come out."

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" getting more and more irritated.

"Well Love, you remember the movie Alien, the first… you know that scene."

"God you are something… "

"But still you love me, makes you wonder doesn't it." Finn said as he was caressing her belly

"No, I know I am crazy." She smiled and kissed him.

The doctor entered the room interrupting their moment.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry… we've seen worse and to be honest, we prefer couples that are kissing to those that are fighting." She smiled at the couple.

"OK Mrs. Gilmore-Morgan I need to see where you are exactly. How long have you had contractions?"

"Well, I am not sure, I have been having cramps but I thought they were Braxton-Hicks contractions so I did not really take notice. They've been stronger since about 5 tonight though"

"OK, so that makes it 3 hours. You mentioned your water broke?"

"Yeah, I took a bath to relax the contraction and it happened right after. "

"Did you do anything different today than the previous day.

Rory blushed, she did not want to share that Finn had caressed her in the bath to the point of her having an orgasm.

Finn realized it and started to laugh.

"Well, I might have played a part." Finn said remembering their moment in the bath but making Rory blush even more.

The doctor smiled at her shyness.

"Don't you worry, at 36 weeks; they will be considered early but usually, there don't need more care than any other babies."

The doctor examined Rory and everything was going as expected. She was not really advanced for the pace of her contraction but all in all, labor had started slowly.

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore-Morgan, in your protocol you mentioned you wanted to have an epidural if the pain was too much, do you still wants one?"

"I don't know… are there any risks?"

"Well, there are few but it is a procedure we are doing more and more and the risk level is quite low."

Rory looked over at Finn. They had discussed it in the previous months and Rory had done a lot of reading and she had talked with Eileen. She knew Twins would be smaller probably so she might be able to do it without. She wanted to try without. Honestly, she was afraid of the huge needle.

"Love, it's your choice… no need to suffer if you can avoid it."

"I know Finn, but I think I want to try without." She turned to the doctor and asked. "Can I change my mind any time?"

"Well, you still have time to do so but once you are dilated to a certain point, we won't be able to do so."

"OK, I'll try without."

"OK, if there is something you can call a nurse and your contraction will be monitored from the nursing station. Try to relax, once it really starts, you will not have time."

The doctor left the room leaving the couple alone. Rory motioned to Finn to come and lay in bed with her. He complied happily and whispered in her ears "You know love, if it helps I am all for another go." She elbowed him but sighed. She put her head on his chest and he held her hand. Every contraction he felt her tense and she squeezed his hand.

"You know love, they said in the prenatal class to try to surf the contraction, just like when surfing a wave. You want me to massage you?"

"You don't mind?"

"I'd love to." He answered and helped her to sit on the bed so that he could sit behind and massage her.

Time passed by and the contraction were coming closer and closer. The nurses and doctors came regularly to check up on her and so far, she was able to endure the pain. She did not like it but with Finn here, she would be just fine. That was until…

"Oh my god… Finn something must be wrong… this hurts way too much…" Rory moaned during one of the contraction. Finn called the nurse to come.

As the nurse was looking at the monitor and examined Rory, she looked up and smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore-Morgan… the time to relax is over, time to get to work now…" She said.

"Is she really thinking this was relaxing?" A miffed Rory asked towards Finn who smiled briefly at the nurse… in any other circumstances, he would have loved her sense of humor.

"Sorry, she did not take anything yet. Love, she was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Finn Morgan, don't freaking defend her… All this pain is your fault."

"Well, Love, if you remember correctly, that night, it was…"

"Finn! If you continue that."

"Yes Love." He said smiling, knowing it was not time to make innuendos.

The doctor had arrived and they were transforming the bed for the birth.

"Just don't push before we ask you to." The doctor said to Rory.

"It's not like I can help it." She quipped.

"We know but try not to push until… OK, I, 2, 3, push"

Hearing this, Rory just pushed as much as she could. She had been feeling all that weight pushing itself anyway.

"Good, we see one head… you are doing great Rory. Now we'll use the next contraction to push again."

Finn was completely nervous and he felt helpless now. He was watching everything from the mirror on the ceiling. In any other circumstances, what he saw could be thought of as disgusting, but now, all he could do is think of the miracle just happening, his babies were coming to the world.

"I can see his head love… pretty hairy too." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"OK, now one more push, 1-2-3, push!"

Rory pushed once more and by the third push, they heard the first cries. Finn was bursting with pride. His Love, his Rory had given birth to their first born. Lorelei Beatrice Morgan, Trix, was born and seemed to be doing great from that voice of her. He kissed Rory and they both were crying by that time. He was asked to cut the cord. Then, one nurse just put her on Rory; it was the most beautiful thing Finn ever saw. His wife and his daughter. He would remember this all his life.

After a few minutes another contraction came… and with as much ease Rory gave birth to Finnegan Samuel Morgan. After the basic exams on both babies; Rory fed them each once while Finn was rocking the other on the rocking chair in the room. After, he went to call every one and put both babies into her arms. Finn climbed into bed when he was done he cuddled beside Rory as she was holding both of them in her arm.

"You want to take your babies Finn." She asked with a low voice.

"I'd love to."

Finn was on the bed with Rory so he picked Trix in his arms and settled himself for Rory to put Sam on the other arms. Rory looked at them and smiled.

"They suit you Finn." He smiled at her and she managed to kiss him lightly before resting for a little while.

- End of Flashback -

Finn had woken up a bit before the end of the story… he did not move but listen to Rory retell their night. At this moment in time, he was happy; there were no other words just completely happy.

He moved as Rory was finishing.

"Morning Daddy" Lorelei said smiling at him. She was still in the chair with Sam in her arms; Luke that had arrived sometime during the story was sitting in another chair close by.

"Lorelei, Luke, Hey Love, how are you now?" It was the first time someone referred to him as Daddy and he liked it.

"OK considering. I am still tired though." She smiled at him as he was walking toward her with Trix in his arms. It was a sight to see this handsome man, usually quite boisterous who was now calmly walking with a sleeping baby in his arms. He bent down to kiss her.

"Then sleep, I'll go home to fetch our stuff and the babies' pj that are already washed. You want anything specific?"

"Not really. Don't forget the diapers creams and all we need for taking care of the babies."

"What cream?" He asked seriously.

"Oh God. Mom, can you go to the store later?"

"Yes Hun, I'll take care of it."

"OK Finn, so just clothing for us four."

"Love you!" He said as he was leaving trying to make no noise.

"Rory Hun, if you want to sleep, go ahead, we'll take care of the babies if they wake and if they need to eat, we'll wake you."

"You don't mind." She asked relieved at the offer.

"No, don't worry. You'll need all your strength; after all, you now have 3 babies to take care of."

"No two."

"No-no, I am serious, before Finn is comfy taking care of the babies, you'll see, he'll be the worse."

"Don't think so, he's a natural…" She said as she was drifting to sleep.

Lorelei smiled at Luke and he smiled back. He felt as if his own daughter had given birth. Rory wasn't his but she might as well be. He was part of her life since Lorelei had arrived in Stars Hollow; he fed her most of the time. It was weird, in the same year; he had held his baby for the first time (since he arrived in April's life when she was a teenager) and now he felt like he was holding his grandchild.

"Hey, Grandpa Luke! What are you thinking about?" Lorelei asked in a soft voice.

"That I've become a father once again this year and now am a grandfather. Life is strange isn't it?"

"Yeah! Lorelei, would you want another one?" He asked tentatively, afraid of the answer.

"You'd want another?"

"Yes, I'd love to have another kid."

"Hum… I don't know. Aren't we a bit old for this?"

"Maybe but still, would be nice for Lucas to have siblings at home and not already parents or in College."

"Yeah… Let me think a bit ok?"

"OK" Luke said and both just got lost in their thoughts.

After more or less 15 minutes Lorelei got up and put Sam in his little crib in the room. Luke followed her and they left the room.

"I just needed coffee once again."

"You know you can't bring that in the room, you'll wake Rory up."

As they walked toward the elevator, they bumped with Finn's parents that were on their way with flowers, stuffed kangaroos and pandas, candies, cigars and finally a homemade coffee cake. Lorelei informed them Rory and the babies were sleeping before heading down to get coffee to drink while Finn's parents went towards the room making sure they would not wake Rory. They both sat in chairs after putting down all they had brought on the dresser and the cake on the rollaway table. They waited silently for maybe ten minutes and the door opened.

Finn walked in the still dark room to face his parents. He had two suitcases filled with stuff, he was not sure how many changes Rory wanted to he brought as much as he could. When he saw his parents, tears filled his eyes.

"Mom, Dad!"

He left the suitcases as both his parents got up and came to hug him.

"So how are Rory and my grandchildren doing?"

"They are great mom! I did not know I could feel so much love in me. I think I love Rory even more now than on our Wedding day. And on that day, I thought my heart would explode."

Rory had woken up and heard Finn answering his parents.

"I love you just the same Finn." She said her voice still hoarse with sleep.

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Did we wake you?"

"Well, it kind of smells like Coffee…" She said.

Finn's mom burst out laughing…

"Well, if someone would have told me I wouldn't have believed it. You really have a nose for coffee Hun. I brought coffee cake for you. I know you still need to drink decaf since you are breastfeeding but I think coffee cake will be fine."

Rory smiled broadly at her mother in law and her stomach growled. Finn looked at his watch.

"I'll go and see if they are bringing you lunch soon. I ate at home."

Finn stepped out and came quickly back in with a tray for Rory. She ate quickly and during her lunch the twins started to move and cry lightly.

"Rory do you mind if we…" Annabelle asked.

"Please do."

Finn's parents took the babies in their arms and sat.

"They are so beautiful! But Finn, we don't even know how you named them.

"Mom, Dad, let me present you Lorelei Beatrice Morgan and Finnegan Samuel Morgan. "

"You did not want to give your name also Rory?" Finn's father asked.

"Well, at first yes, but it makes it quite long."

"They have as much hair as you had when you were born Finn. But I think Beatrice looks pretty much like her mother." He said.

"If she does, then I am doomed. I could never refuse anything to those blue eyes." He answered smiling at his wife who was finishing her lunch.

"Oh my, that tasted awful. Can we taste the cake?" She asked even though she had barely swallowed her last bite.

The rest of the room laughed as Lorelei walked in.

"What did we miss?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh, they are laughing at the Gilmore appetite."

"Yeah, we are one of the wonder of the world aren't we? You did not start the cake without me now did you?"

"You know Love; we would never do that to you!"

"You say that my Hot Aussie but who ate all the brownies last Christmas? I know it was you and your girlfriend, don't try to deny it. I have proof."

"How can you have proof?"

"Well, I had hidden a camera in the kitchen how else." She said smiling back at Finn.

"Don't worry Finn, she did not." Rory said

"Ah-ah, and how would you know missy? By the way, after what you guys did on that kitchen table, I had to wash it every day for a week before being able to eat on it."

Rory blushed crimson and Finn burst out laughing.

"Lorelei, you never eat on that table, so don't try with us."

"No but with the color on Rory's cheek I know very well you did some naughty on there."

"Now, continue your little fun there but I am eating cake, Annabelle?"

"Yes, let me get on piece for you Sweetie"

Annabelle had given Beatrice to Finn while she cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. Rory ate two pieces before Sam started crying requesting to be fed. Finn brought him over to the bed and helped her position herself as all sets of parents were looking at them. They were oblivious of the talks around them being so concentrated on the baby itself. Once Sam was sucking; Finn kissed Rory. All their movements were so in synch; it was as if they did not need to talk to understand one another. The elder generation felt as if they were intruding on the couple.

"Rory Hun, Luke and I are going to go to the store to get you all the baby stuff you need. We'll be back to drop the stuff and then we'll head back to Stars Hollow."

"OK Mom, if I am asleep when you come, just wake me up OK?"

"No, with all the visit you are going to have, if you have a bit of peace and quiet, just enjoy it. Same for you Finn… You'll need all the rest you can get."

"By Lorelei, thanks for the errands."

"No problem!" Lorelei kissed everyone goodbye and Luke shook hands with Finn and his dad.

When Lorelei was gone, Finn's parent talked a bit more while Sam was feeding but left before Trix asked her meal. When they were alone, Finn just sat with his wife holding his son and just fell asleep. Rory finished feeding Trix and when she was done, both women also let themselves to go sleep. Lorelei dropped all the errands on Finn's cot as he was sleeping with Rory in her bed. She took her camera again and took some picture of the family.

Some two hours later, Stephanie and Colin came in the room and were not so subtle.

"Oh! Colin, look how cute they are!" Waking Finn and Rory from their well-deserved sleep.

"Geez Steph, we could have left them sleeping for a while. Sorry Guys."

"That's ok Mate." Finn replied looking at the time, it was now 3 pm… "Babies are about to need to be fed soon."

"Ah! They already put Finn on a schedule!" Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah, well, wait until you live it, you'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Well… let's just say"

"Stephanie… "

"What, they are our best friends; they won't mind that I am pregnant on my wedding day!"

"Oh! Steph, congratulations! Colin, it applies to you too."

"Yes, we are excited… but you are the first to know, we don't want to tell our parents before we are back from our honeymoon."

"So when did you find out?"

"This morning. Can I hold one?" Stephanie said excited.

"Yes, here is Trix." Rory said putting Trix into Stephanie's arm.

"Trix?" Colin asked.

"Well, Lorelei Beatrice Morgan." Finn answered him proudly.

"Why Trix?"

"It was my Great Grandmother's nickname, Lorelei the first."

"Oh! And what is your brother's name little princess?" Stephanie asked doing a baby voice as if talking to Trix.

"This is Finnegan Samuel Morgan, or Sam." Rory replied smiling and putting her head back on Finn's shoulder. "You want to hold him Colin."

"Heu… are you sure, I don't know…"

"Come on Colin, you won't break him." Finn said smiling at the clumsiness of his best friend.

Colin nodded and sat as Finn got up and brought the baby and showed Colin how to hold him. He looked at his friend all stiff and shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, at least you'll be able to get better at this before it's yours."

"Oh, and I am sure you were a natural, Mr. College Playboy." Colin replied sure that Finn had felt as uncomfortable at first.

"Well, Finn was a natural Colin. I don't know where he picked it up but it was as if he had always done so." Rory volunteered looking at Finn.

"Yeah sure." And just as he was finally relaxing Sam decided to make more space for the next feeding. "Oh my god, that is smelly!" He added motioning to Finn to come and get the baby back.

The three other just burst out laughing and Finn did get Sam and went to change his diaper.

"Wow, so you were not kidding then?" Steph asked Rory.

"No, I think he is more comfortable than I am taking care of them. He is going to be responsible for all baths."

At that Finn turned his head.

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, I think that is going to be your moment with them." Rory answered and smiled as Finn was coming back with Sam who was once again hungry.

As Rory was about to breastfeed Sam Colin suddenly got up and was about to step out.

"Where are you going mate?" Finn asked.

"Well, you want us to stay while she breastfeed him?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll see Rory's"

"Come on Colin, you can surely handle seeing a mother feeding her kid. You can be so prude sometimes. There is nothing sexual there. You and Rory really make a pair." Finn replied.

"Hey, I am not that conceited!" Rory protested.

"Oh come on Reporter Girl, you blush every time someone says something that might have a sexual reference. For crying out loud, you are married to Finn of all people, you should have gotten past this. He does always have his head in the gutter."

"Talking about that, do you guys know what provoked our early birth extravaganza?"

"Finnegan Morgan! You are not going to share that with our friends."

"What, I am quite proud to have had that effect!"

"God help me!" Rory said once again her cheeks red as Finn, Colin and Steph just burst out laughing.

"Hence my point!" Finn said before kissing her.

Colin and Stephanie stayed for more or less one hour and were joined by Lilyann, her boyfriend and Anthony. They all left when dinner was brought to Rory and later that night Rory's grandparents and her father dropped by. By 8:30, all visits were gone and the babies sleeping. Finn just sat on the bed beside Rory and kissed her passionately. She protested when he stopped.

"Rory Love, you made me the happiest man last night. I love you. "He said as he gave her a small box.

"What is it?"

"Open it, you'll see."

"Is that my surprise?"

"No, still I wanted to give you something when they were born."

"Ah! You are so sweet."

Rory opened the box and saw a beautiful bracelet with diamonds all around but except for two small sapphires.

"It's beautiful Finn."

"I know, just like you. Look on the inside Love."

In the bracelet, there was an inscription.

"You, Love, are as essential to my life as the air I breathe. Love, Finn."

"Thank you!" Rory said before starting to cry.

"Don't cry love!" He said and kissed the tears from her cheeks.

"I just don't have anything to give you in return Finn."

"You've given me more Love, two beautiful, healthy babies…" Finn kissed Rory once again and they stayed into each other's arms for a little while before they both settled on their respective beds. They really needed sleep.


	8. Chronicle 5: Mother of Lover

**Author's note :** First of all, I do not own Gilmore Girls…

Second… I am sorry for not updating this story in so long. Honestly, my life took over a bit lately and I was not as inspire d. I also have other stories on the go… Hopefully, I will get to this one a bit more often… it is after all the sequel to my first story!

Third : This version is a softer version of my first draft which would have had m higher my rating to M. I kept the original… In my mind, it would have fit better… but I know a lot of my readers would not have appreciated it…. If you want to read it, PM me… but please do so only if 18 plus… I am a mom and I care.

Finally here we go.

* * *

**Chronicle #5: Mother or lover**

The house they were having built when Rory gave birth was not completely finished when they left the hospital. Finn had arranged for all the furniture in "Rory's room" to be put in storage, they would be useful in their new home. In the meantime, two cribs were installed and some of the baby stuff was put in the room. Finn was now off from work and would work from home when he'll start again. Both Rory and he would have their own offices in the house for when they would start again. Rory had decided to take a complete year off, at least is what she said. Finn would be mostly off for about 6 months out of which they were planning to spend part of in Australia.

Stephanie and Colin's wedding was more or less 6 weeks after the birth of the babies. Finn and Rory were in the wedding and Stephanie was over the top since Rory was able to wear her original dress (only the breasts were significantly larger so she wore a vest over the dress to hide part of the dress. Rory had continued to breastfeed so she had brought her stuff to pump milk out during the day. It was not really practical but better than to have her breast start leaking. It was their first outing since being parents and their first time away from the kids for Rory. She kept calling her mom who was babysitting. They still enjoyed the day and evening and did not steal the show but they did have a lot of attention. Steph almost gave the news she was also expecting but luckily Colin caught her in time and changed the subject. Finn and Rory rushed home after the wedding since neither felt at ease with having the babies babysat for too long… It was their first time away from them for more than an hour or so.

Neither did much more than taking care of the babies and rushing to them every time they made a sound. They did not sleep for more than a few hours at a time. Both were trying to do everything themselves and did not want to ask for help. This could only go for so long as after three months of this both were completely extenuated, short tempered and were arguing a lot. They had also in that period moved to their house, got everything delivered, decorated. Both usually could be found with one baby in their arms, a bottle in the other hand. Their families from both sides kept offering help but they refused most of the times unless it was an appointment that could not be moved and in those cases, they usually relied on one another. On the fourth month, they were heading for disaster, they kept arguing for stupid things.

One evening after a long argument on the fact that Finn was leaving dishes on the counter when taking night snacks, Rory found herself getting ready for to settle herself in one of the guest room (the one with her own bed and stuff). Her phone rang and she answered with an irritated voice.

"This better be good at this time of night." Rory answered even though it was barely 9 pm.

"Is that a way to answer to the woman who birthed you?"

"Mom, not in the mood."

"What is it this time, did Finn not close all the lights last night. Did he leave his shoes in the hallway?" Lorelei said mocking. She was often on the receiving end of Rory's complaints lately and she needed to eventually be blunt to her daughter or she would lose her husband and best friend.

"NO! He didn't clean the kitchen after his midnight snack. You know I am tired of picking up after him…" She started to go on.

"Rory, Hun. You both need to cut each other slack. I know you are tired and don't get much time to yourself but so does Finn. Come on, at least he stayed home with you for that long."

"I know… but lately it seems that the only thing we do together is argue. Otherwise, we are always doing something baby related. How did you handle it. I think I am a bad mother."

"No Rory, you are a great mom. You just always refuse our help. Luke and I, and Finn's parents would be really happy to take care of Trix and Sam if you wanted to spend time with Finn."

"Mom, I am breastfeeding, I can't leave them for long."

"Rory, I know you don't want to leave them for long. But right now, Finn and you need to find yourself back. If you keep going as you are now, you'll be divorce in less than a year and to be honest, I love Finn as a son in law. I don't want him to go."

"Humpfh."

"Come on Rory… Tomorrow, I'll pick the twins up and I will take care of them for the whole day."

"Not tomorrow mom… There is something I need to do before. Can you come around 4 and keep them for the night?"

"Works even better. I'll ask Lilly to help me out. You know she babysit Will often and she is great with kids."

"She does?"

"Well, yes, often, on her day off, she comes here and just play with him. She tells me that you never accepted her offer."

"I always thought it was an offer out of obligation to Finn and I since we helped her finding her internship."

"Rory, I know how you feel and I know that right now, one of the things that unconsciously is bothering you is that you feel you've lost part of Finn. He's still there but you need to let him show you."

"You're probably right."

"Now were you settling for the night in one of the guest room?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your mother, I know everything. Now please, go to your room so that Finn does not think you are really pissed at him. Would make things easier. And Tomorrow, I am kidnapping both Trix and Sam and they are spending the night at my place, so will Lilly, make the best of it." Lorelei said hoping Rory would catch her innuendo.

Rory thought for a little while and then started calling a couple of places. When she was happy with her plan, she got up and went to her room. She entered the bedroom and found Finn asleep in their bed. He looked so good and peaceful while sleeping. She stared at him for a little while and jumped when he opened one eye.

"Rory love I aren't you coming to bed?"

"Yeah… are we ok Finn?"

Finn only sighed at this question. Rory kept asking after each of their arguments lately. He did not know anymore how to tell her that no matter how much they bickered he loved her. After a little while he supplied an answer.

"Of course we are." And he turned to his side while Rory entered the bed. After a few minutes, he was back to sleep when he felt her body cuddling his back. He smiled, it was the first time she had made any physical contact with him since giving birth. He turned around and kissed her head when she settled her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep. Neither knew but this was to be the first night the babies would sleep through the night.

The next morning they got up to the sound of crying babies but they had been so deep asleep it took them both a little while to realize it was already 6 am.

"Finn! Finn! They slept through the night! Oh my god. I am really sore." Rory said as she felt her breast.

She got up and put on a robe before heading to the baby room. Finn followed not far away and both started to change one of the babies. Rory would breast feed one and Finn would give the other a bottle. They had found that this way, it was easier. Every feeding, they switch who had the bottle. As Rory was installing herself with Trix, Finn had heated one bottle and when he was ready, he looked at his wife. She was so beautiful, completely entranced in her baby. He could not help but walk to her and he caressed lightly her cheek , bringing her face up, he kissed her tenderly before picking up Sam once more from his crib. Rory was taken aback and she smiled at Finn. They had not exchanged a moment like this since Colin and Steph's wedding. Rory thought that her mother must have been right. What she had prepared for both of them was exactly what they needed. She started humming the song that she first danced with Finn on their wedding very lightly. Finn thought he heard their song but was not sure… suddenly, he felt it was time he gave Rory her surprise, their summer home in the state. He just needed to figure out when and how.

After their breakfast, as usual Finn sat on the floor with the two babies and played with them. He loved making story while they played. Both babies were now able to sit with a bit of help from the baby pods they had bought. He made sounds and made them laugh. Usually during that time, Rory would clean up in the kitchen and then would head to the shower. Afterwards, he would bath both babies and then it was his time while Rory would read some story to the babies in their rocking chairs.

When Rory came down, she was wearing clothes to go out. Finn was a bit at a loss not remembering her having any appointment this morning.

"Rory Kitten, where are you headed this morning?"

"Oh, I had to call Steph and she asked that I accompany her somewhere, do you mind?" Rory asked.

"No, it's ok. When will you be back?"

"Around noon. Then, you can have the afternoon to rest. Mom is dropping by at 4 today."

"Lorelei? Is she coming for supper?"

"No, just dropping by."

"Ok." He thought it was weird for Rory to mention it since Lorelei often did drop by unannounced unless she was coming for supper. Didn't matter anyway, usually Lilly would take care of their supper.

Rory left and Finn went on with his day. Rory on her side joined Stephanie who was complaining of the time. Why oh why did Rory of all people call so early. Rory explained to Stephanie that she had decided to surprise Finn with a night out. Rory was ecstatic. She had been witness of the drift between Rory and Finn and had wanted to brush the subject with Rory but there was never girl time.

"So why did you need me for?"

"I thought we could go to the hairdresser and get our manicure and pedicure done together. Then we're going shopping!"

"Oh! You once again want to find lingerie… the only time you need me for shopping is for when you want to be sexy… In that case, I am also bringing you to be waxed. Finn is not going to know what hit him tonight."

Rory laughed at her friend's enthusiasm and noted to herself that she would need to reciprocate if needed when Stephanie would finally give birth. They were on the way and got pampered in Hartford. Once both were ready, they headed to a French lingerie store and Stephanie helped Rory get some nice lingerie. They chose a nice indigo bra and slip set. Then they headed to a store and Rory bought a nice blue dress. She was back home by 12:30 and had left her new purchase in the car. She would not need it before later. With Steph, they had changed the plan… Rory would leave a gain when Lorelei would arrive and Finn's dad would call to ask Finn to go to the Hotel (he would find a reason that would justify him requesting Finn to go). This way, Lorelei and Lilly would stay at Finn's and Rory to babysit and Luke would handle his two year old on his own for one night.

When she got home, everything was quiet. She found the twins asleep and Finn had fallen asleep on the couch. She went up and prepared an overnight bag for the both of them with all that she needed. She then headed downstairs and let Finn sleep off in the living room while she took care of the babies all the afternoon. Afterward, Finn had handled the morning on his own. At 4 Lorelei arrived and Lilly would be there a bit later on as she was finishing at 5.

Rory hugged her mom when she saw her and Lorelei could not help.

"Wow, Hun you look so good. I haven't seen you looking like this for a while now… not since well before you gave birth."

"I know mom. But your talk made me think and you were right. I think tonight I am saving my marriage."

"I wouldn't say that cause Rory, Finn loves you, really does. He would never leave without a fight."

"Maybe. Still, tonight if just for us."

"I can see that! Ah, my daughter is going to get laid." Lorelei teased as she knew Rory would blush and say something.

"I sure hope so." Rory answered

"OH, I am shocked! What did you do with Rory… you alien person."

"Mom…"

"I know."

They suddenly heard some noise from the living Room and Rory did not want for Finn to see her before since she was all done up, make up and all.

"Mom, I am going to go right away… can you tell Finn that I will be back later?"

"What?"

"Mom, play along…"

"So he has not seen you all dolled up?"

"Not yet… and I intend to keep it so…"

"OK, I'll lie for you… but only this once."

"Thanks mom, bye!" Rory said and left the house quietly.

Lorelei headed towards the babies room and looked at both sleeping peacefully. Finn entered the room.

"Oh! Hi Lorelei, I thought it was Rory."

"Oh, Rory had to go for an errand… I think you guys are in need of diapers."

"No, I bought some this morning."

"Well, I guess Rory did not find them."

"Yeah, we did not see each other… it seems I was asleep when she came back. So… how are you doing?" Finn asked Lorelei. He loved his mother in law.

They talked a little while and Finn asked if she minded him going to shower since he had not done so yet today. She smiled and told him to go and make himself beautiful.

"Are you saying I am not already handsome?"

"Oh handsome, always, but right now a bit smelly." She answered back laughing.

He made his way to the master suite and decided to shave and shower. The last night he had felt something different with Rory. She had been distant for a while but when she joined him in bed last night, they had cuddled and he had missed it so much. He wanted to look good for when Rory would come home. Maybe tonight, they would have time to relax together. Hopefully, Rory would not get mad at him for no good reason. He knew he had also been short tempered but they needed to give each other more time… maybe he would convince her to hire a maid and cook. It was not fair for Lilly to feel she had to cook for them most of the evening she was not working.

As he was getting dressed, the phone rang.

"Finn it's your father, can you take it?" Lorelei shouted from outside the door.

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey dad! How are you?"

"Hum, good. Finn son, I really need you to do me a favor. I need you to go down to the Hotel in Hartford. It's an emergency… We really need to have one of us sign some documents right away. And if we fax it, won't be legal."

"Dad, can't you have some courier come to deliver it here?"

"No, we can't have those paper leave the office. It will only take an hour Finn."

Finn sighed. He knew if it was not urgent his father would have sent Anthony. He figured that within the hour he'd be back and Rory would be home so they could maybe for once share a dinner together.

"Ok, dad. I'm on my way."

"Oh,. Finn wear a suit… it will look more professional, it is a serious matter."

"Dad, I'm on leave now…"

"Finn, you usually like to dress up…"

"Fine."

Finn went back to his closet and changed into one of his suit. He then headed down and found Lorelei with both babies on their activity mat.

"Lorelei, would you mind keeping an eye on the twins. I need to head down to Hartford for an hour or so."

Lorelei smiled.

"No problem, is something wrong?"

"No, just business for my father. He needs me to sign some papers. I'll be here right after."

"That's fine, take you time." She answered knowing he would not be back tonight. Wow, Rory had outdone herself this time. She had never been much of a surprise organizer.

Finn thought he would take the Porsche which he never did anymore because of the babies. He wondered where Rory was since all their other cars were still there. Maybe she had gone to Steph and Colin as they were now living next to their house. He got into the car and started it. It felt so good to hear that motor running. He made his way to Hartford in no time. As he entered in the hotel, the desk employee greeted him and asked about his family. Everyone knew who he was at this location since he was from time to time dropping by to see either Anthony or his father. He knew the employees here genuinely cared for his family so he did answer the questions. He did not notice the concierge dialing the office. Afterward, he headed towards the office and was surprised the door was locked. He knocked and was speechless when he saw who opened the door.

Rory had been sitting all ready for a little while now. She was fidgety as she was nervous in case Finn's father would not be able to convince him to come. She had put everything in the largest suite in the top level of the hotel. She had gotten dressed in her new clothes and had then went down to the office. Anthony who had been working on that day in this location had been informed by Finn's dad earlier. When he had seen Rory come in, he was taken aback.

"Wow! Damn you look hot Rory… it's a shame you're my sister in law cause I would wine and dine you."

"Anthony… don't you have some bimbo your own age to wine and dine?"

"I'll have you know that we are going on our third month Alice and I. And she is no bimbo."

"I know Tony… sory… I'm just a bit nervous you know."

"Don't worry… I know my brother enough to know you are in for a great night with you dressed like this."

"Are you sure? Finn and I, well, we…"

"I know Rory, don't worry… you guys are just tired and …"

They suddenly heard the phone. It was the concierge that wanted to warn them that Finn would be there any moment. Anthony kissed Rory on her cheeks and smiled at her once more.

"Damn my brother's lucky." He said to her as he exited the office and went directly to the parking below.

Finn knocked on the door more or less 5 minutes after. When she heard the knocks, Rory let nervous breath out and she straightened her dress before opening the door. When the door opened, Finn's jaw dropped.

"Hi Finn! Surprise!" She said nervously… what if he did not like his surprise.

"Love, what are you… Wow, you look stunning. What is going on? I thought I …" Finn was speechless, he could not take his eyes off of her. If he was anywhere else, he would not be able to contain his desire for her.

"Well, I thought we could use a bit of alone time. Mom is babysitting the twins for the night. You and I are going to spend some well-deserved time alone. What do you say?"

"Did you arranged all this?"

Rory just nodded and she couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Finn in and kissed him passionately. The moment their lips met, Finn's hands were all over Rory. She was even more sexy now than before. After a few minutes they parted to breath.

"Hum.. Finn, maybe we could go upstairs, unless you want to do it in the office?" She said uncertain.

"Well, as much as I want you right now, I don't think my brother's office is the right place for this." He answered and lightly kissed her once more.

Finn took Rory's hand in his and they locked the office before heading to their suite. Rory unlocked the door and they were inside in a minute. Once the door closed He took her in his arms and kissed her once more. The kiss was tender and full of the love he felt for his wife. Rory's eyes closed the moment she felt Finn's lips on hers. She had craved for it, unconsciously. She deepened the kiss and Finn was happy to oblige. After a few minutes of making out like teenagers, both needed to breathe a bit.

"Wow Love, that was long overdue." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He picked her up and sat her on his knees.

They kissed more and the passion was undeniable. They wanted each other, they had not had an occasion to get intimate since the babies arrival. Neither had really noticed being completely involved in taking care of both Trix and Sam. Now that they were alone, both realized they needed that time to themselves. Finn was starting to feel the affects his wife was having on him. He stopped slowly to kiss her.

"Rory Love, we need to stop or I won't be able to control myself." He said half joking as he would never be able to go on if she was not 100% into it.

"But I don't want to stop, Finn I want you. We haven't… you know… in so long. I miss making love to you."

Finn was taken aback… he would have thought he would be the one asking for sex. The fact that Rory was the one making the first move made him even more excited. He kissed her passionately and both started to undress the other. Before going too far, Finn slowed his caress and looked deep into Rory's eyes.

"Rory, I love you but if you're not ready for this yet, it's ok."

"Did I indicate in any way I did not want this? We need to find our life back. People don't stop having sex when they have kids or they would all have only one."

Finn's smile was spreading as he was hearing this. His mind in overdrive. He laid his wife on the bed and just admired her. Her body had changed since giving birth and it was not just her breast being bigger. Her hips were different, wider. Her stomach had a little bump that she was trying to get rid of but he loved it. After staring at her for a little while she got impatient.

"Finn are you only going to stare or are you ever going to touch me?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

This brought him back and he could feel his erection already making him uncomfortable in his dress pants. He jumped on the bed and laid beside Rory, kissed her slowly while caressing her body. Rory decided she wanted to also see him. He was not going to the gym as much but the babies kept him busy enough. She undid the buttons of his shirt and started to take it off of him. As he started to sit on the bed, she followed him never leaving his lips. Finn slowly undid her bra while she unzipped his pants giving him a bit more space. He helped her getting rid of the pants. Finn then laid Rory back on the bed and kissed his way to her breast. They were so inviting. They made love for the first time for month. Both were hungry for one another. They had missed this, they needed this. Both got lost in the moment and forgot everything else.

They must have made love for hours. Both were not lying in bed trying to catch their breath. She cuddled on his side, her head on him. He pulled the blankets over them both and held her in his arms.

"I love you kitten. Thank you for tonight."

"Love you too Finn. I had missed this so much"

"And I was afraid to pressure you… If only I had known, we could have had a quickie."

"But this was so much more satisfying."

"Well, I couldn't agree more." He said and kissed her head.

Rory's stomach growled.

"And now it seems I need to feed you Love."

"Finn, I kind of don't want to leave your arms… and it is quite late already."

"Then I'll order in… what do you say to fancy burgers and fries?" He smiled at her as she was nodding. They did not have fast food often with Lilly in the house.

They enjoyed their dinner in bed and talked as they had not for so long. Both felt they had finally found each other again. They decided they needed to take time for their couple. They would ask their respective parents to take on the babies for a week-end each month. This way, they wouldn't get to the point they were before…

"Love, what time is your mom expecting us tomorrow?"

"I did not say when we'd be back why?"

"Well, I have been keeping a surprise for you. I just feel it is time for you to see it."

"Oh! I'd love to. But where did you keep it?"

"Ah… we'll need to use the jet… we might only be back after dinner tomorrow."

"Finn, we can't stay away that long… I am happy for this time with you but I still miss the babies."

"hum… yeah, I know what you mean. OK, let's keep that for next month then."

"No, I want to know…"

"Nope, it will stay a surprise until you see it."

"Finn… " Rory said with a seductive voice and trying for him to give in.

"No… this won't work with me." He answered and bent down to kiss her.

Rory backed so that Finn missed her lips.

"I know that you want this as much as I do Love… you're only punishing yourself."

"Argh… you're right… come here." She answered and they kissed once again, leading them to another round before they finally fell asleep. They knew they still needed to work on their couple and find a way to integrate time for them within their new reality.

* * *

Reviewing will help me figure how I'm doing on this...


End file.
